Thousand Year Bloody Holy War
by darkmachines
Summary: Trilogy Final! Las Noches has fallen and the Seireitei has been taken over. Soul Reapers and Arrancars must work together to defeat the Quincy Empire called the Vandenreich.
1. Fall of Las Noches

**Thousand Year Bloody Holy War**

_The fall of Las Noches!_

It has been another two and half years that pass by after the events with Hell. The peace between the Soul Reapers and Arrancars was still uneasy, but getting better. In Soul Society several more events happen in which, Ichigo had to help have everyone once again.

First was with the Kasumiōji House, one of the four Noble family in Soul Society. First was a member of the Patrol Corps name Shusuke Amagai a Captan level Soul Reaper, who took his Captain test like several others, but had to wait since all the Captain position were filled. In Squad Three a new third seat came in named Makoto Kibune.

In the World of the Living, Princess Rurichiyo and Kasumioji and her two Soul Reaper bodyguard Ryusei Kenzaki or know as Kenryu and Rusaburo Enkogawa or know as Enryu. After a bit Ichigo help the out after become his next door neighbors. Kenyru to Ichigo about Rurichiyo will be the leader of the Kasumiōji House, they were in hiding because of a man name Gyokaku Kumoi, the temporary leader is at her with his assassin group and to become leader.

Soon assassins begin to attack and Ichigo with Rukia stay in the Living World fought them to protect the princess without her truly knowing. Then a larger attack of assassins leader my a man named Hanza Nukui attacked. Ichigo faced Hanza, but had some trouble against him because of his weapon called a Bakkōtō (**Baku-Crossing Sword**).

During the fights, Ichgio's friends were able to defeat the assassins and both Kenyru and Enryu showed off their strength too. Kenyru's Zanpakuto is a plant type called Benishidare (**Crimson Weeping Bough**) and Enyru's Zanpakuto is a earth type called Daichimaru (**The Land**). However lucky for Ichigo, Yoruichi arrived and forced Hanza to retreat after find out all his men were defeated.

Later Hanza returned against with three of his fellow high level assassins with him. Rukia faced Jinnai Doko and his Bakkōtō called Restsurai (**Furious Thunder**). The battle was difficult for Rukia, but she won in the end by Jinnai being consumed by his own weapon. Uyru faced Ryu Kuzu and his Bakkōtō called Shiragiri (**Pale Mist**). Uryu had trouble with Ryu's Bakkōtō ability called Mugen Kairo (**Infinite Corridor**) at first, but figure out how it work. He used his Seele Schneider to make a pentagon and trapped Ryu and blasted him with Sprenger. However Ryu survived, but was killed later on.

Chad faced Genga and his Bakkōtō called Kakuyoku (**Horned Wings**). The battle was quite even going back and forth. In the Chad won using his La Muerte (**The Death**). Ichigo has his rematch with Hanza again with his Bakkōtō called Saiga (**Killer Fang**). Ichigo though he had an advantage in the battle because the Bakkōtō's ability was to use the reflection of the moonlight to paralyze an opponent. So after shattering the mirror on the Bakkōtō, Ichigo believed he won, but Hanza reveal his Saiga full power and trapped Ichigo in a nightmare of his own memories. Ichigo however was about to over come it and broke free. He used his Bankai to overpower Hanza, but assassin leader was too prideful and didn't give up. He soon was devoured by his own weapon and was killed.

Rurichiyo secretly return to Soul Society and home. She was supposed to be married to a young princes named Shu Kannogi, but Gyokaku had plans this out when Ichigo and Rukia arrived and become target to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Ichigo and Rukia with Shu with them ran into Shusuke and Ichigo had a brief fight with him and used his Shikai called Raika (**Lightning Flash**). However Shu stopped the fight and Rukia explained what happen and Shusuke agreed to help.

Meanwhile Izuru Kira, has been seeing Kibune being suspicious. He wanted to tell Captain Rose, but he has been busy like to other Captain were. So Izuru was able to locate Rurichiyo, but was attacked by assassins using low level Bakkōtō. He was able to defeat them, but faced Kibune after as a few assassins took the princess away.

Then will his Zanpakuto Wabisuke, Izuru still had trouble his Kibune's shikai called Reppu (**Gale**). Even when he got the upper hand, Kibune revealed his Bakkōtō, which help him negate Izuru's Zanapkuto weight increasing ability. However in the end Kibune was consumed with power and wanting to be the most powerful Soul Reaper, Izuru defeated him once and for all.

Ichigo and group made it were Izuru is and help him out with a few Squad 3 member help to Squad 4. Renji also appeared and took the Bakkōtō evidence to the Squad 1 to the Head Captain Yamamoto himself. After seeing it, he informed all the other Squads that the Kasumiōji were enemies to be stopped. The attack on the Kasumiōji started and they fought against assassins.

Ichigo then found Rurichiyo with Gyokaku. Before anything happen Shusuke appeared and killed Gyokaku and used a Kido to teleport away with the princess. In Yamamoto's offices, Shusuke appears and calling him a murder, which the Head Captain question about. He said a name Shin'etsu Kisaragi. Before he could do anything Kenyru and Enyru appears and trapped Shusuke.

However, Shusuke broke free and took the Bakkōtō remaining and used his own which was her tuning fork weapon. It then transformed around his into a blade of energy. Yamamoto activated his shikai, but Shusuke used his Bakkōtō to seal the Head Captains Zanpakuto. Yamamoto told him to leave Rurichiyo and her bodyguards alone and he was the target. However, Shusuke stated that he after the Kasumiōji heir.

He attacked, but Ichigo appeared at dodged his attack. Shusuke try to negate Ichigo's abilities, but his Bakkōtō didn't work. Yamamoto however asked Shusuke how did you know about Shin'etsu. Shusuke explained that he was his father and Yamamoto killed him, which stated it was true.

Shusuke then used his Bankai Raika Gōen Kaku (**Lightning Flash Flame Shell**) and Ichigo used his. The battle between them when both way in power, but Ichigo win in the end. Shusuke didn't give up and attacked Yamamoto. The Captains and Yoruichi arrived and she explain about what happen long time ago.

Shin'etsu used to be Yamamoto's 3rd seat and was a spy to find out that the Kasumiōji Clan, but was taken hostage and forced to use a Bakkōtō, which corrupted his mind. Yamamoto was forced to kill his subordinate. Now knowing the truth Shusuke resolves to end his life like a warrior, since his pride was too great to bears as a weakness. After everything was over Rurichyo took over her Clan and Ichigo said his goodbye and return home once again.

* * *

The next event was a surprising and serious one. For the pass several days everyone was having problem with their Zanpakuto listening to them until one night when everyone was called to a meeting on Sokyoku Hill. Then a man named Muramasa (**Village-Just**) appeared along with almost everyone Zanpakutos in their Spirit forms. Muramasa stated that the Zanpakuto Rebellion has begun.

In the World of the Living, Ichigo sense something wrong and when out. Then he should a Senkaimon open and an injured Rukia fell out, but Ichigo caught her. He asked he what happen, but before she another Senkaimon open and figure appeared and the grass started to freeze.

Before Ichigo was a truly beautiful woman wearing Yuki-onna dressed in white and light blue clothing. She was pale skin, ice blue eyes, and long, pale lavender hair. She and Ichigo fought as Ichigo had a bit of trouble and question the woman on who she was and how she was using Rukia's abilities.

The woman left back to Soul Society after seeing how strong Ichigo was. Rushing back to Rukia, Ichigo asked who the woman was and Rukia told that she was her Zanpakuto. Later they when to Urahara Shop we Ichigo's friends came and Orihime healed Rukia. She explained the best she could about what happen. Yoruichi arrived later, tell that almost everyone in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad were Ok.

Later in the morning Ichigo discovered Rukia gone and must have return to Soul Society. Ichgio with Yoruichi when there and Ichigo help Rukia in her fight with Sode no Shirayuki. He later crossed blade with Muramasa and discovered he was an Zanpakuto too. Soon enough one by one they Zanpakuto started to get defeated by their master and return to them, since they were under some mind control.

Later with half of the Zanapkuto regained, Yoruichi was about to find the hide out of the Zanpakuto and where Head Captain Yamamoto was, since he disappeared when thing started. Ichigo and a small group when their and everyone took on either their Zanpakuto or someone else's.

After defeating Kazeshini, Ichigo found Yamamoto in a green pyramid barrier. Muramasa and fought Ichigo and tricked him in destroy the barrier to get information from Yamamoto and explain that the Zanpakuto Rebellion was a trick to distract the Soul Reaper from him main objective to free his master.

Muramasa then unleashed Ryujin Jakka on Ichigo and everyone, while he when to the World of the Living with Senbonzakura and Byakuya, who join with Muramasa, but was secretly had his own plans. Meanwhile, Ichigo, Yamamoto, Kyoraku, and Ukitake were having trouble against the most powerful fire Zanpakuto of all and couldn't escape. However, Toshiro and his Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru show up and help Ichigo to escape to go and stop Muramasa.

Ichigo arrived to help Rukia and his friends, but it was too later and Muramasa was about to free his master Koga Kuchiki. However, Koga betrayed his own Zanpakuto, since before being imprisons Muramasa never came to his since, but it wasn't Muramasa fault his the connection between the two was broken long ago and Muramasa couldn't hear his master voice. However, didn't believe any of that and see a Zanpakuto nothing more then a mere sword or tool.

Before Koga could finish Muramasa, Byakuya appeared and stop him. Then the two started fight, while the hollows that Muramasa absorbed when going to Hueco Mundo to keep his figure form stable were coming forth with Ichigo and other had to face. Meanwhile, Byakuya fought Koga in a very tough battle, but in the end with Senbonzakura help, Byakuya defeated Koga and killed him.

Meanwhile, Muramasa turned into a Arrancar and Ichigo face him. Then a hollow like dome surround Ichigo and he faced Muramasa in his inner world. Ichigo faced the Zanpakuto in a fearsome battle to help his understand that his master is gone. Ichigo came out victories, but felt sorry for him and hope in the next life, Muramasa will have a better life. As Muramasa died, the Zanpakutos returned back to their master and Soul Society once again was saved.

* * *

The final event that happen started with problems with the Precipice World as space and time in it changed and took long time for Soul Reapers to return to Soul Society. Then man behind this was a member of Squad 12 named Kagerōza Inaba. He created Reigai, which were Mod-Soul copies of almost all the Soul Reapers.

Soon Soul Reaper fought against their Reigai counterparts. However Kagerōza was a really powerful, smart, and skilled opponent. His Zanpakuto called Raikū (**Coming Void**) made thing hard for anyone, since it had the power of manipulating space.

So Kagerōza main purpose was revealed and he was after a girl named Nozomi Kujō. He has been using his Reigai to capture her, but Ichigo and others have been keep getting in his way. Nozomi after one night was attacked by a savage hollow, but gained a Zanpakuto. Her was called Arazome Shigure (**Faded Scarlet late Autumn Shower**), which was a quite a power sword with the ability to absorb all reiatsu ability attack and send it right back in a powerful blast.

Later after a fearsome battle against Kagerōza was about to capture Nozomi and also revealed that they were both Mod-Souls and two personally from the same person named Ōko Yushima. Who before was a member of Squad 12 and leader of Project Spearhead, however the project was canceled, but Ōko didn't like that and before being captured transfer his mind into two Mod-Soul and became brain dead.

Kagerōza was successful and fused himself and Nozomi into a personal Mod-Soul comatose of Ōko Yushima. He took on Ichigo and gave him problems with his Zanpakuto called Sumitsukigasa **(Ink Moon Halo**). However, Ichigo kept fight back hard and started to make the fusion on Yushima break down. No wanting to look, he used his ultimate technique Renzan - Hajō Kūri (**Serial-Slashing Tyrant Lock Void Bramble**) to destroy Sou Society. However, his own Reigai army appeared and stop him in their own determined way to protect Society.

Ichigo oce again fought back and overpowered Yushima, which spit him apart back into Kagerōza and Nozomi. However, Kagerōza faded away, but sadly Nozomi too, which sadly Ichigo friends. Once again Soul Society was saved and other danger defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, for the pass years the Arrancars haven't really haven't done anything. However, Skullak beens a bit busy because the young King has been worried because of the mystery Arrancar with a Quincy across and his warning out a King. This worried Skullak and for the passing years he has been gather Arrancars to join their forces.

New Numeros came in, but the most newest addiction to the Arrancar Army came in the from of the Teams. They are special teams or units of Arrancars. The team leaders are about Espada level Arrancars, while their the members are high to mid lever Arrancars. Skullak felt good with this seven skilled team to help them.

Three Arrancar caught an interests to Skullak. They might have been Numeros, but had potential in becoming fraccions one day.

First is Arrancar 43, Burak Kuauto. He appeared as a good-looking man with silver-gray hair with two long ponytails going down his back and red eyes. He wears a gray high officer uniform, which consist of a light gray undershirt, a gray jacket with a long coattail, a black tie, white gloves, gray trousers, and knee-length gray and black boots. His mask remain in on his forehead and took the from of two V-shaped spikes, one outer, one inner, and another spike in between the inner V spike. His Zanpakuto took the unusual form of a copter blade, which can spit apart from the sides of the blade to make five other blades. He a smart, strong, and clever man with his own sense of honor and a very skilled swordsman with his copter bladed weapon.

Next is Arrancar 47, Saido Weizu. He appeared as a good-looking man with silver hair and red eyes. He wears a black and silver uniform with a bit of red on it. His mask remain is a plate on his forhead with a V-shaped spike made on it in the top center. His Zanpakuto took the form of a saw-bladed sword. He might not be one of the strongest Arrancars, but he's on of the smartest. Some call him a coward because he believes its better to run, then to fight and live to fight another day. Skullak and half of the Espada believe that a good saying and something Arrancars should do more, so that no one will lose their life.

Lastly is Arrancar 49, Sukorupo Nokku Mallia, brother of Menoly and Lailla. He appears as a teenage boy with light brown hair with a scorpion tail-shaped ponytail and red eyes. He wears a light brown and gray uniform, which consist of a light brown, long sleeved shirt, gray pants, and black military boots. His mask remain took the form of four fangs, two on his cheeks and the other two on both side of his chin. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a brown hilt and sheath and a guard that is shaped like two triangular-shaped spears pointing outward. Sukorupo a bit more nicer then his sisters, but deep down his he a skilled, dangerous hunter.

Another thing Skullak had to take care of with the prisoners with the prison part of Las Noches. During Aizen's rule many Hollows that become Arrancars did like the idea of a Soul Reaper leading and ruling over Hollow. The prison had over thousand of Arrancars that never join to serve Aizen and were locked up.

However after Aizen's downfall, Skullak gave the prisoners a chance at freedom again the help in Las Noches and live freely. Most of the agreed because they liked seeing an Arrancar ruling over Hueco Mundo once again, however their as still several that didn't agree and remained lock up because they knew about the Tuma House. They thought they were the weakest of the five original House and their believes in all of Hueco Mundo to living peacefully.

This sad Skullak a bit, but didn't want any troubling Arrancars ruin the peace Hueco Mundo finally has. Skullak found and promoted a perfect Arrancar for the job of Head Prison Officer of Las Noches. The Arrancar even got the title of El Carcelero (**The Jailer**), however he asked for one thing and it was letting his partner work with him, which Skullak had no problems at all with that.

His name is Bari Kedo and he's Arrancar 44 too. He appears as a young, good-looking man with black, spiky down hair and red eyes. He wears a customized uniform, which consist of a white shirt, a dark blue jacket with the frays "To Punish and Enslave" on the right upper sleeve of his jacket, a black belt, and dark gray pants. He also has a tattoo of the 634 on his neck and a gray line tattoo starting at the six, going around his neck, and stopping at the three. His mask remain took the form of a star-shpaed badge on his shirt. His Zanpakuto take the form of a nightstick. Bari a nice guy and respect the law of Las Noches. He does his job series and never failed at it.

His partner is Furen Ji. He appears as a boy with silver hair, though the back of his down and pointed spiky up in the front. He had blue eyes and wears a silver uniform. His mask remain is four spike blades on his cheeks and pointed to the center of his face. Two stop above his mouth and the other two stop below his mouth. His Zanpakuto is a short sword with a silver hilt.

As for the teams that were gather, there were seven of them. Each are skilled in different areas of skills and abilities. Skullak gave each team to protect Las Noches in case of future attacks.

First team was know as the Construcción (**Construction**) team. They were a high skilled team of builder that can fix almost anything. They might not be strong fighting, but their building skills can't be matched my anyone in Hueco Mundo. Showing their skills they were able to repaired Las Noches in only two months. This surprised many of the Arrancar to see this because the team consist of only seven member and they were able to completely repair so fast.

The leader of the group is Suku Rappa. He appears as a good-looking man with blond hair, red eyes, and wears a yellow uniform. His mask remain took a triangular-shpae on his cheeks and stop at the bottom of his nose. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow hilt. Suku might be the weakest of the team leaders, but his one of the most skilled and smartest ones.

As for his men, first is Suka Benja. He is a tall man with black hair with red highlights and reddish-orange eyes. He wears a white and red uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a shovel bladed weapon. His mask remain took a triangular shape on his cheeks and stop at the bottom of his nose. He was a smart and the calmest member in the team.

Next is Obarodo, the quietest member in the team, who only talks when spoken too. He has red hair, yellow eyes, and wears a red uniform. His mask remain cover his chin and his Zanpakuto has a standard red katana hilt and a jackhammer shaped blade.

Next is a man named Haitawa. He has black and blond hair, light orange eyes, and wears a black and yellow uniform. His mask remain covered his whole face, which looked like a hockey mask. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a wrecking ball on a chain. He is also the most loyalist member on the team.

Next his Ranpeji, who appears as a muscular man with black and red hair, orangish-yellow eyes and red version of Grimmjow's uniform. His mask remain cover both of his cheeks and both side of his chin. His Zanpakuto takes the form of two steel whips, which are hanging of his belt. He the most violent member of the team and would rather fight then build.

Next is Mikkusu Masuta, the chemistry genius and skilled weapon designer, but he's also crazy too. He has dark gray hair, red eyes, and wears black, white, and gray uniform. His mask remain look like fangs that were on both of his cheeks and going down to the bottom of his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a gray hilt and a cylinder shaped guard.

Lastly is Rongu Hauru, a muscular, but a bit bulgy man with dark green hair, red eyes, and wears a green uniform. His mask remain is on the side of his head, above his ears. His Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a green hilt. He bit of a grumpy because he's the one carries the gears and supplies around, but us a nice guy when you get to know him.

The next team was called the Sigilo Ninja de Fuerza (**Stealth Ninja Force**), the Arrancar version of the Stealth Force. All members are high skilled in stealth and all wear white version of ninja uniform, which are similar to the one the Soul Reapers of the Stealth Force wears.

Leading this team is Sikkusu Shotto. He appears as a young, handsome man with red eyes and shoulder-length white hair. He wears a black, white, and aqua uniform and his mask remain is shaped like a ninja mask the covers the lower half of his face. His Zanpakuto consist of two katanas with aqua colored hilts and are kept in a double sided, white sheath on his back.

Sikkusu is an extremely skilled and honorable warrior. He respect those who he fights in battle and most the time lets his opponent live to do battle with them again. He also has a soft side for children and would never make enemies with him, even if they were Soul Reapers. He's also a warrior that doesn't fear death at all and when his time come, he'll go out with honor. He believes that life in only wotj living as long as there are powerful opponents, who can be a challenge.

The next team were the Stuntrons, a powerful team made up of mostly rustless warriors that specialized in spying and fighting. They came from the worst part of Hueco Mundo, but are a team that no one should ever take lightly.

Leader them is Motoru Masuta, an Arrancars that is a high level range of the Espada. He appears as a tall, muscular man with long, black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black uniform with a dark blue trench coat and a cape. His mask remain takes the form of a square helmet and his Zanpakuto take the form of a broadsword with a purple hilt. He a cold and arrogant man that believe he should be an Espada, however of his personality Skullak can't truly truth someone like in to have a highly ranked position.

As for his team, there are four members in it. First is Doragu Sutripa, who has the appearance of a sixteen years old boy with spiky purple hair and blue eyes. He wears a yellow uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt. Despite his innocent appearance, he cannot be underestimated in battle because on a strong and fast Arrancar more then capable on fighting and defeating an opponent. He also is quite ironic and cocky during battle when he wins.

Next is Desu Endu, a handsome man with shoulder-length, black hair and purple eyes. He wears a crimson and black uniform and his Zanpakuto are a pair of daggers with silver hilts and black blades. He the best spy on the team and has his own personal spy network that allow him to know almost everything, though he is also analytical and cold too. He also quite narcissist, think he's the most handsome man.

Then there is Uaiodu Raida, a young man with short, black hair with a ponytail and blue eyes. He wears a black and crimson Chinese uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with circular shaped guard. He is quite impulsive and gets competitive during battle.

Lastly is Bureiko Duan, a good-looking man with long, blue hair and red eyes. He wears a blue and white uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a navy blue hilt. His mask remain takes the from of an eyepatch the covers his left eye. He enjoys fighting and is also a little paranoid about the Soul Reapers because he think they are plotting to create some kind of super weapon to wipe out everything in Hueco Mundo. Of course nothing like that could happen, but Skullak as Yamamoto to see an eye on Mayuri so that he don't create something like that.

Next team was known as the Los Monstruos (**The Monsters**). An elite team of high level Arrancars that are near Espada level, though the leader is at an Espada level. They are a fearsome group because they all have an 'raged mode' like Yammy did, but unlike Yammy who was able to control his rage mode, the Los Mostruos don't have that much control and anything in their way would be destroy when they lose control.

Leading this team is Han Guru Luisenbarn, a distant cousin of Baraggan and Mordrath. However unlike most Luisenbarn that want to rule, Han is happy being a leader of his own team. He a master strategist, but is also pretty stubborn because he a bit jealous of Skullak, since he is own as the master strategist and tactician of Hueco Mundo. Han is one of the few strategist that want respect and make a name of himself too.

He a tall man with short, purple hair and teal eyes. He wears a white uniform with a cape that resembles dragon wings. His mask remain takes the form of a helmet that cover most of his head expect for his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt and a guard shaped like dragon wings.

On his team there are four members. First is Rippa Sunappa Tiburon, a cousin of Rey and like him don't care about the rivalry between the Harribel and Tiburon Houses. Also out of all the Los Monstruos member, he the most calm one. He appears as a good-looking man with shoulder-length, blue hair and yellow eyes. He wears a gray uniform, his mask remain is a shark fin on his back, and his Zanpakuto take the form of a trident.

Next is Butto, the professional scientist of the team, though he was quite cocky and crazy, but he is also calm too. He's a man that wasn't that tall, but is quite muscular. He has long, lavender hair, red eyes, and wears a navy blue scientist-like uniform. His mask remain takes the form of a three-pointed thin circlet around his forehead and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a cleaver.

Next is Shina Tsuin Starrk, a distant cousin of Coyote and Lupos. He a slim man with spiky, light blue hair, yellow eyes, has sharp teeth, and wears a yellow uniform. His Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a golden blade. Despite his slim and harmless appearance, he quite strong having pretty aggressive and troublemaker personality.

Lastly is Katto Suroto Redder, Avirama's young brother. He's a man with blond hair and red eyes. He wears a grayish blue uniform and his mask remain is the lower jaw of a bird that is on his chin. His Zanpakuto are a pair of butterfly swords. Katto is bloodthirsty and savage with Avirama the only person the can calm him down.

Next team is the fearsome Las Cazadores (**The Hunters**). A group of high skilled hunters the track down and capture or kill their targets. Be one of the well know team in Hueco Mundo, this team half the time are mercenaries that would do any good for both money and most the thrill of the hunt. They also have never failed at a mission or a hunt. Before the team only five members, but as the years went by the group gain more skilled members and are up to ten members.

Leading this team is the fearless hunter Rēzā Kurō Mila-Rose, older bother of Franceska and Insha Noelani. He a master hunter, tracker, a very intelligent with coming up with traps and plans. Being fearless and fearsome, he does have a soft spot for his sisters and cares about them.

He appears as a handsome man with shoulder-length blond hair, red eyes, and wears a black and yellow uniform. His mask remain is a lion's skull shaped helmet on his head. His Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a golden hilt and a guard shaped like a lion's head.

As for his team, first is his second in command Rin Takamu. She is a pale skin, rather short, young woman with short, black hair and sharp, cold, blue eyes. She wears a white sleeveless coat with his mid-section open showing her hollow hole was on her stomach. She also wears white hakama, long, black gloves, and white outline, black boots. Her Zanpakuto is a Tanto with no guard and a brown hilt and sheath.

She has been a very skilled hunter all he live as a hollow, but after meeting Rēzā Kurō, she became a bit more calm and a bit friendly. She respects most of her fellow teammates, but the only three individual that she shows most respect too are Rēzā Kurō the fearsome hunter, Rudobon the executioner and guardian of Las Noches, and Skullak the honorable and powerful ruler of Las Noches.

Next is Heddosu Torongu, the stubborn and argues a lot. He's a muscular man with short, black hair, red eyes, and wears a red and yellow uniform. His mask remain take the shape of a rhino's upper skull on the back of his head and his Zanpakuto is a broadsword.

Next is Tantoramu Granz, the second oldest son of the four Granz bother, well three now. His short-temper and gets into fights easily. He's a tough looking man wiht short, black hair, yellow eyes, and wears an orange and black uniform. His mask remain are a pair of horn of the side of his head and his Zanpakuto is a broadsword.

Next is Ramulus Apacci, Emilou's older brother. He's a lightly tanned, tall, muscular man with jaw-length, white hair and red eyes. He wears a white and wine colored uniform and mask remain is a helmet with curved horns. His Zanpakuto is the mounts on his wrist.

He is ruthless, merciless, and aggressive in battle. He is also ironic and rude when relaxed. Though he shows a more kind calmer side the near his beloved younger sister and a bit over protective and would kill anyone that would hurt his sister. He also as a friendship and rivalry with Rēzā Kurō, which are both old friends and do argue a bit too.

Next is one of the three women in the is Arrancar 88, Airachind Spidex. She an extremely sexy, very busty, young woman with a perfect hourglass figure with a curved waist, wide hips, and a large rear. She has long, dark violet hair and pink eyes with black, slightly curved triangular-shaped tattoo under them. She wears a small, black tank top that barely fits over her large chest and her midsection is exposed. She also wears a black, thigh-length shorts and knee-length, black boots. Her Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a dark purple hilt and a spiderweb shaped guard. Her mask remain is a spiderweb shaped hairpiece. She a sneak and tricky woman that like to messy around with men. She is also quite deadly and a skilled assassin too.

Next is the oldest sibling in the Redder family, Daimu Bomu Redder. He's the calm and collective member of the group and his own bit sense of honor. He also does care about his younger sibling too, but always them to do what they like to do. He a quite a good-looking man with long, black hair, red eyes, and wears an orange, yellow, and black uniform. His mask remain is a helmet in the shape of an eagle's skull and his Zanpakuto is a katana with an orange hilt and a wing shaped guard.

Next is Arrancar 58, Burakku Wido. She is an attractive, young woman with green eyes, short, black hair, and a good-looking, hourglass body that would make almost any woman jealous or feel envy. She wears a bit of a revealing golden and black uniform and her mask remain take the form of an hourglass shaped hairpiece. Her Zanpakuto is a short katana with a spiderweb shaped guard and a golden hilt. She's quite skilled, intelligent, and friendly too with her childhood friend who is part of the team too.

Next is Arrancar 59, Earaza Redder, the second youngest of the Redder siblings and Burakku childhood friend. She's a good-looking woman with a curved body. She had aqua-green eyes and shoulder-length, black hair. She wears a nice brown and yellow uniform and her mask remain is a helmet that looks like the upper part of a hawk's skull. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a brown hilt and a winged shaped guard. She is calm and confident, but is adventurous and brave with a healthy supply of dry humor and is kind and gentle too.

Lastly is Ramupēji Vega, the youngest member of the group and Ggio's cousin. He's a young man with yellow eyes, red hair, and wears a red and orange uniform. His mask remain is a plate that cover the lower half of his face with fang teeth and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a red hilt. He is calm and the silent type who speaks when spoken too. He also enjoys human television cartoons to keep himself calm.

The next team was called the Los Comandos **(The Commandos**), a more modern age team, They are a high trained and skilled military team the uses more high tech weapons when fighting. They are a team that would take on any mission give to them and succeed no matter what.

Leading this team is Onsurōto, the second most skilled master strategies in Las Noches, He a brilliant military tactician and one of only Arrancars that is most at Skullak's genius level. His tacticians most never fail, he learned every military strategies, and can out smart almost another in battle, expect for Skullak and a few others. He a good-looking man with short, brown hair, orangish-yellow eyes, and wears a blue military uniform. His mask remain is a mask plate that covers over his chin, mouth, and lower part of his nose. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a massive rectangular-shaped, double sided hammer.

On his team of four member like some of the others. First is Buroru, the muscles in the team. He might not be that smart, but who needs to be smart with the brute force power he has and follow orders loyally as long as he get it fight and destroy the enemy.

He's a muscular man with red eyes and short, black hair in a military style. He wears a green military style uniform and on both side of his left wrist were two claw like blades that can be folded back. His mask remain was on his upper back and looked like two, four barrel cannons the appeared over his shoulders. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a massive spiked covered hammer, which is strapped to his back, but rarely uses it because he think no one is strong enough to make him use it.

Next is Swindoru. He's a man with black hair, purple eyes, and wears a yellow cowboy style uniform. His mask remain is a plate on the back of his neck and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow hilt, however half the time he forget about it, since he has so many devices he uses. Swindoru is a co-man that don't really care about fighting and only cares about make a profit or sell with people. He's very greed and knows how to con almost anyone buying something.

Next is the aerial ace of the team Buresuto Ofu. He's a master of aerial combat and is both skilled in close range and long range combat. He's a man with short, black hair, gray eyes, and wears a brown uniform. His mask remain is a mask plate that covers the whole lower part of his face. His Zanpakuto take the form of a katana with brown hilt and a blaster.

Lastly is Borutā the Interrogador (**Interrogator**). He's a man with shoulder-length, black hair, red eyes, and wears a gray uniform. His mask remain takes the form of a V-shaped blade on his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with a gray hilt, but the blade takes the shape of a copter blade. He's a master interrogator and there hasn't been anyone he as been about to brake and get information from.

Last team know as the Equipo de Ataque Marino (**Marine Attack Team**), the fearsome pirate group. They a skilled group that can fight in any terrains, but are specialize best in water terrain. The sail area the sand of Hueco Mundo in their white and blue pirate ship. They are said to be fearsome and ruthless, but that not completely true. They are skilled and powerful warriors, but are also a nice and jolly group.

Leading the team is Captain Hafu Sheru. A muscular man with shoulder-length, black hair and yellow eyes. He wears a teal admiral uniform and his mask remain takes the form of two cannons on his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a tri-pointed broadsword. He's a calm and cool man. He's also the second best strategist that is equal with Onsurōto and are both are kind of rivals. Also he's Tia childhood bodyguard and was happy to see her again.

He has five member on his pirate team. First is Robu Kuro Carias the second in command of the team and Findor's older brother. He's a slim, yet slightly muscular man with blond hair with a black streak in a emo hairstyle and red eyes. He wears a blue first mate style uniform and his mask remain are two arthropod mandibles that are on his cheeks. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a silver, steel war fan with several blue outlines.

At first glances, he looks like a cold and antisocial man, but in fact his quite a friendly and reliable. Always there to help his comrades and relatives. However his famous for being a seducer womanizer and like to flirt with beautiful women.

Next is Oba Baito Harribel, one of Tia's younger brothers. He's a tan skin, young man with spiky, shoulder-length, blond hair and red eyes. His mask remain is a shark's skull with a fin on top of his head. He wears a dark blue uniform with black stripes on it. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Chinese great sword with a red hilt. He is agressive, impulsive, pretty arrogant, and rude others that are not his shipmates, but do show a kind side when he is with his sister.

Next is Garufu, a man with green eyes and short, blue hair. He wears a white lab coat over his blue marine uniform and his mask remain in a bone fragment on his chin. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Chinese snake spear. He the inventor/scientist on the team that is series about his duty.

Next is Tenta Kiru Antenor, Luppi's older brother. He's a slim man with shoulder-length, black hair and yellowish-blue eyes. He wears a navy blue uniform, though it has a slightly effeminate appearance. His mask remain is a small fragment above his right eye and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a navy blue hilt. He may seem harmless behind his friendly and calm personality, however behind it lies a cold, fierce, ruthless, and merciless warrior. Before joining the team, he spent most of his years as one of the most feared and efficient bounty hunter in Hueco Mundo.

Lastly is Kuraken, Tenta Kiru's best friend and fellow bounty hunter that has worked together of years before joining the team. He's playful and cocky in battle, but lack a cold personality, though where he lacks in size and strength, he compensates with speed and agility. He's a man with long, gray hair and yellow eyes. He wears a blueish-gray uniform and his mask remain takes the form of two manta ray wings on his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a long sting-shaped harpoon.

Skullak believed with the help of this teams that Las Noches will be save from any enemies. However unknown to him or anyone, they have no idea of the new threat and danger that is coming.

* * *

Today was another normal day in Las Noches. Arrancars were doing their own things like training, hanging out, or doing something. However walking down one hallway is Skullak, but he had several thing on his mind. Today is the same day five years ago when the mystery Arrancar with a Quincy cross name Ivan came. This worried Skullak if something was going to happen and if it did get information before anything happens.

Skullak when up to a pair of large doors and when into the Arrancar's library. The room looked quite fancy and was filled with thousand of books, either from Aizen getting them or from the living world. Skullak began his search on information about Quincy, but only found a few book about them.

For an hour, Skullak has been reading and studying on Quincy, but didn't find anything important other then basic information and facts. When done, he left the library and walked down a hallway.

Suddenly a large number of explosion were heard from all part of Las Noches. Skullak was shocked and when to a panel on the wall, which had a small communication station, which the Construcción had insulted in Las Noches to communicate to anyone with the night palace.

Skullak grabbed a microphone-like piece and said, "Someone report! What is going on?" First there was static until an Arrancar replied. "My Lord, Las Noches is under attack and the hundred have been killed. They AHHH!" The voice fell silent at the Arrancar that was replying was killed.

Skullak could believe this it. Las Noches attacked and who could do this? He activated communication's speaker system to info everyone before thinks become worse and more lives are lost. "Attention Everyone!" said Skullak. "Las Noches as beens attacked my an unknown enemy and we have already have lost half our forces all ready. I declaring everyone to retreat for Las Noches, since it has been lost and that an order of your King, so no one disobey my orders! I'll stay back and hold of the enemy as long as I can!"

Around Las Noches, Arrancars were races and sonidoing to the closes exits to escape. Several Arrancars didn't like this and wanted to fight, but they knew that is better to stay on Skullak's good side and not get on his bad side if they disobey. As Arrancars made it out most stayed in groups as the sonido off. The Equipo de Ataque Marino got on their ship and allows as many Arrancars aboard they can fit on the ship before sailing off.

However as most Arrancars were following order to retreat, one didn't follow order and remain. That individual is Cirucci. She order of fraccions to leave and made her way to find her husband to help him.

Skullak was running down a destroyed look hallway, when he heard his name being called. He turn to see Cirucci run to him. When she stop in front of him, Skullak looked surprised and asked, "Cirucci what are you doing here. I order everyone to retreat."

Cirucci put her hands on his hips and said, "Like I would follow then. I'm you queen and it my purpose to stay by your side on matter what and help you always." Skullak smiled to his beloved and she did too. Both hugged and kissed quickly. "Then let use stop the enemy together." Cirucci nodded in agreement.

Before they could go, both Skullak and Cirucci found themselves my the enemy has the appeared with their high-speed movement technique. Most of the enemy uniforms consists of long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and white, button-down bib. They also wear black belt with a decorative buckle, white trousers and trench boots. Many also wear white hats with black peaks and a crest emblazoned on the front, which reminiscent a five-pointed Quincy cross. Most wear military beret, black goggles with white lenses, a gas mask that obscures their entire face, and have a short, collared cloak. Several others wear capes or cloaks with a black face mask to distinguish themselves and also wears white, ankle-lenght cloaks, which features their insignia on the back and often had a hood attached to it.

Skullak was surprised that this, but could tell who anyone looked like because of the mask everyone wore to hide their faces. Then several members in the front moved aside to let someone to walk through. Walking to Skullak and Cirucci had to be the enemies leader.

He is a tall man, whose long face has a broad chin and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops which connect with a mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the enemies symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button.

"So you must be the leader right?" asked Skullak. However the man remained silent and only smirked. Both Skullak and Cirucci had their Zanpakuto out into fighting position. "Whoever you are your going to for attacking Las Noches and killed hundreds of comrades," said Skullak.

The man just grinned at that, which anger Skullak. He then gather both spirt energy and particles and transform then into a weapon. He formed an ornate sword that reminiscent a Dadao with a relatively long hilt and a cross-gurad shaped like a bird. Both Skullak and Cirucci charged at the man as his held up his sword to block.

Meanwhile outside Las Noches will are the retreating Arrancars. They made it a good distance away from Las Noches. Then a massive explosion came from Las Noches as half of the dome was destroy and a massive pillar of blue fire fell from the sky and started to burn the sands of Hueco Mundo. Everyone couldn't believe it, but Las Noches the greatest castle of Hueco Mundo has fallen.

**Arrancar just want to be Loved!**

_Ggio: Listen up, turn it up, and rock it out!_

_Party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout._

_This is real, as real as it gets. _

_I came to get down to get some freakin respect !_

_Taking it back to a hardcore level._

_You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal. _

_Taking it back to a hardcore level._

_You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal!_

_All: GO!_

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_Whoa We'll never give up._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_And we just wanna be, wanna be loved._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_Whoa We'll never give up._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_And we just wanna be, wanna be loved!_

_Skulllak: I want domination!_

_I want your submission!_

_I see you're not resisting to this temptation._

_I've got one confession. _

_I love deprivation!_

_I've got a jet black heart it's all messed up and it's falling apart!_

_All: Whoa We'll never give in._

_Whoa We'll never give up._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_And we just wanna be, wanna be loved._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_Whoa We'll never give up._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_And we just wanna be, wanna be loved!_

_Grimmjow: I've got another confession._

_I fell to temptation and there in no question there was come connection._

_I've got to follow my heart, no matter how far._

_I've gotta roll the dice, never look back and never think twice._

_All: Whoa We'll never give in._

_Whoa We'll never give up._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_And we just wanna be, wanna be loved._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_Whoa We'll never give up._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_And we just wanna be, wanna be loved!_

_Starrk: Take your past and burn it up and let it go._

_Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know._

_That's the deal; you get no respect._

_You gonna get charged you better watch you freakin neck!_

_Rudobon: Take your past and burn it up and let it go._

_Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know._

_That's the deal; you get no respect._

_You gonna get charged you better watch you freakin neck!_

_All: Whoa We'll never give in._

_Whoa We'll never give up._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_And we just wanna be, wanna be loved._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_Whoa We'll never give up._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_And we just wanna be, wanna be loved!_

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_Whoa We'll never give up._

_Whoa We'll never give in._

_And we just wanna be, wanna be loved!_

**Well, here is the beginning of my final story to my trilogy. I also like to thank Natsu123 for letting me use her OC Rin Takamu, though I'm going to give Rin a bit bigger role in the next chapter of "Arrancar's Wars. Next time will reveal the fate of Skullak and Cirucci. Along with save a few character too. So please read, fave, and review on what you think OK. **


	2. White King Rising and Black King Falling

**Thousand Year Bloody Holy War**

_Rise of the White King and fall of the Black King!_

Ichigo Kurosaki was out on patrol in his home town and thinking about everything that has happening for the later several days. First was Zennosuke Kurumadani return back to Soul Society and assigning two young Soul Reapers name Ryunosuke Yuki and Shiro to help protect Karakura Town. However, then arriving they were attacked my savaged group of hollow. However Ichigo and friends arrived at saved the two young Soul Reapers.

After a few day of recovering both Yuri and Shiro were staying at Ichigo's palace. However before they could get to know them a bit better and a mystery man named Asguiaro Ebern appears. After Ichigo kicked him off his bed and out the window, they wonder who is was. Uryu thought he was an Arrancar because of the mask remain, which puzzled Ichigo because he thought they had peace with the Arrancars. So Ichigo head out to find what is going on.

Ichigo went after Ebern and told him to follow. Ebern asked if Ichigo if he was curious about how he was, which Ichigo wasn't really. He asked Ebern if he was an Arrancars, since he has a mask remain on his face and why would attack him, since Soul Reapers have some type of truce with the King of the Arrancar.

Ebern seemed to question Ichigo and stating the he wan not an Arrancars, even though he sonido in front of Ichigo. Then from under his sleeve on his left wrist a Quincy Cross appeared out. As Ebern used it, he created a crescent-shaped weapon, which several time his own size and had four cannon-like protrusions.

Ichigo was shocked at this and Ebern started to fire powerful blasted of spiritual energy. Ichigo take first was dodging and wondering what was going on, while Ebern taunt Ichigo to use his Bankai. Ichigo could see through his taunt, but still activated Tensa Zangetsu.

Ebern grinned crazy as he pulled out a Medallion. As he activated it with an incantation, black energy pours forth and white columns of energy emit from it before it surrounded Ichigo. It damaged Ichigo's arm a bit, but he quickly broke free, which completely shocked Ebern. Ichigo then fired his Getsuga Tenshō and blasted Ebern.

Ebern survived Ichigo's attack thanks to his hierro, however he were badly injured. His uppers right side of his both and face were burning in 2 degree burns and half of his upper uniform as gone. Ebern yelled why Ichigo's Bankai didn't vanish, but Ichigo appeared behind Ebern and question him.

Before Ichigo didn't care about Ebern, but now he has a lot of think he wants to talk to him about. Before Ichigo could take him, shadows were starting to take Ebern and he said that, "This shadow only hides the Chosen Ones." Then he completely disappeared, which shocked Ichigo. He tried to figure it out if it was a Garganta, but is wasn't.

Ichigo returned back home, however Yuki got a call for Soul Society to return for a funeral of the Squad 1 Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe, who died. Before leaving Uryu told the Soul Society was going to need Ichigo's help again, since he gave all the information he got about the man he fought against.

Ichigo snapped out of this thought when he sense a familiar reiastu. Looking up he saw falling to him was a familiar beautiful, busty, aqua-colored woman. "NEL!" yelled Ichigo as Nelliel fellow right on top of him.

Nelliel found herself safe in a sitting position, while she was sitting on Ichigo's back. "Oh, that was a soft landing," she said. Poor Ichigo was groaning and said, "Yea, I'm happy for you, but can you please get off my back, since I can feel it." Nelliel looked to Ichigo and grabbed him and put him into one of his painful hugs. "Ichigo I'm so happy to see you again." Ichigo and gapped put in pain and his face started to go blue.

Then landing behind her were two of her fraccions and one said, "Lady Nelliel I believe you should let him go before his accidently kill him." Nelliel release Ichigo and looked at him, see is almost unconscious. "Oops, sorry," she said nervously laugh.

After Ichigo recovered, he was surprised to see Nelliel and asked, "Nel what are you doing her?" Its terrible," she said. "Las Noches has fallen and Hueco Mundo has been taken over." Ichigo looked even more shocked.

"Ideed," said one of the fraccions. "Half of us Arrancar escaped Las Noches when an unknown enemy attacked us without warning." Ichigo looked to the fraccion and looked familiar. "YOU!" yelled Ichigo as he remembered who was. Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword and was about to draw it when Nelliel stopped him and said," Wait Ichigo! Tesla is one of my fraccions and is not a threat."

Ichigo calmed a bit and said, "Ok, but who is the other guy?" Ichigo pointed to the handsome, pale-skin, blond man. "Oh come on Ichigo you should remember me, since we met before." Ichigo looked confused and still didn't know who he is.

He sigh and said, "Oh Ichigo my hurt. It's me Pesche." Ichigo's jaw dropped as be could not believe that was Pesche. "WHAT!" yelled Ichigo. "Yep, this is what I truly look like before him mask was ripped off."

Ichigo shook his head and can't believe everything that was happening. He sighed and said, "Well, lets go back to my place and you can tell me and the others was is going on." The three Arrancars nodded in agreement and all when off.

Later in Ichigo's room, Ichigo had his three friends over to help out and to know that is also happening. Uryu like Ichigo was completely shocked by Pesche true appearance as well. Pesche explained about what happen about Las Noches fall and Arrancars are spread all around Hueco Mundo and are in hiding for the invading enemy that burn the white sand of Hueco Mundo with their blue flames.

He also told about Arrancars being captured and being used as Vanguards in the enemy army, which made Ichigo think correct about the man he fought against. He also told the Dondochakka was also capture to with several others However the worse was the disappearance of the King Skullak and Queen Cirucci. Their reiastu had completely vanished from Hueco Mundo even though several teams are still looking for them.

Nelliel asked Ichigo for his help to save their world and of course Ichigo agreed along with his friends, expect for Uryu. However, Ichigo already knew why, since Quincy exist to destroy hollows. Then out of nowhere Urahara appeared sitting on Ichigo's window stated that he will arrange their trip to Hueco Mundo. Though Nelliel and her fraccions silently question why, since Nelliel could easily open a Garaganta.

* * *

Meanwhile in a whole different dimension, where a large ice palace was. Inside the throne room a group of seven individuals wearing white robes and black mask. They return from Soul Society because they declare war against Head Captain Yamamoto and the Soul Society.

The leading member removed his robe and reveal that he was an Arrancar. He was a good-looking man with his eyebrows and shoulder-length hair black on the right and white of the left side. He wears a waist-length robe, a think black sash that goes from the left epaulette to the fight of his waist, and white boots. His mask remain are series of circular marks on his face, which are above and below his eyes.

The Arrancar looked over and saw Ebern in a kneeling and bowing position. "Ebern, how admirable of you to bow before me," said the Arrancar. "Judging from your appearance I reckon that you were a bit too impatient."

"You're kidding me?" said Ebern. "Who would bot before someone like you?" Is upset the Arrancar and he said, "What did you just say? Do you know who you're talking to?"

Before anything could happen between the two Arrancars. Someone said, "Stop it!" Suddenly the Arrancar's right arm of sliced off and he screamed in pain. "Jeez, How many time do I have to say it," said the man on the throne. "Do not fight in front of me. I don't like fights. Well, then lets hear your reports for the sake of peace."

The Arrancar on the floor breathing heavily after losing his arm. "Don't expect yourself," said the King. "I be even sitting down would be painful with that, which I will allow you to speak lying down." "Ye..Yes..Sir," said the Arrancar. "However, well if you're not going to sit down I guess you don't need your legs."

"You...You must be joking!" said the two colored hair Arrancar. "I would never...speak yo you while lying down...I would never ever be so rube to you sir!" The King smirked and said, "I see. Well, then let's her your report." Will a bit behinf the Arrancar, Ebern was a bit frighten.

" Five Days?" asked the King. "Yes, sir!" said the Arrancar. "It's the necessary time required for Soul Society and us to prepared for the battle..." "It's the future," interrupted the King. "Two days ago, when you went to inspect the angle to be used to break into the frontier you already said that as this rate, in the near future, Sou Society would lose its balance of souls with the World of the Living didn't you? Luders Friegen are you perhaps a prophet?"

"What?" asked Luders as he looked confused. "Answer! I just asked you whether you are a prophet of not," said the King. "No...I'm not..." answered Luders. "Then why are you talking about the future?" asked the King. "When I want to hear about now!"

The King the looked to Ebern and called out his name. "Yes, Sir!" said Ebern. "I don't really have a reason to praise you or blame you," said the King. "You did enough to slow down Ichigo Kurosaki." "That You Very Much!" said Ebern.

"However your jobs are over," said the King. "You both can become the foundation stone to build peace." The King held up is right hand and pointed out his index finger. He was about to kill both Ebern and Luders, when out of nowhere a low level bala attack hit the King hand.

Everyone in the room was surprised and silent, which the King just smirked. "To think you still have that much strength left after being defeat my me." The King got off his throne and walked up a flight of reiatsu stares. Reaching the top, he grabbed a white curtain with a hand size smoking hole in it. The King pulled it away and revealed the capture King and Queen of Hueco Mundo, Skullak and Cirucci Tuma.

Cirucci was unconscious and her uniform ripped up a bit. Her looked in bad shape and had chain cuffs around her ankles and wrists that were holding her arm up. Skullak on the other hand, was conscious and had a very angry glared looking at the King. Skullak was still in his Resurrección, but half of his armor was destroy. Skullak also looking in a worse shaped then Cirucci and like her, his chain cuffs held his arm up around his wrists, while on his left leg a chain cuff was around his ankle and a metal spike pieced through his right ankle.

"You call yourself a King, but your nothing but a coward," said Skullak. "What type of King injured his own men or try to kill them when trying to do a good job? You nothing, but a pathetic fool that has no care about his subordinates or his army and just use them as tools or pawns. You make me sick to hear how loyal your warriors are to someone like you and have no right having the title of Majesty."

Skullak then spitted blood right on the King's face, while smirking. Everyone in the room stood completely still and remained silent. They all were completely shocked to see anyone standing up to his Majesty at all.

The King wiped this face and looked at Skullak for a moment before backhanding him in the face. "Foolish boy, you know nothing about how a true King rules. You have been for five year, while I been one for over a thousand years. So don't talk to me us such a manner thinking you better then me. It probably lead to bad consequences to your Arrancar army when be find and capture them to be use as I see fit."

The King walked away, while Skullak hung his head and looked to Ebern and Luders. He had a disappearing look in his eyes see two fellow Arrancars betraying their own kind. The King a sit on the stairs and waved his hand. "Your all dismiss," he said.

All the masked figure left the room. Ebern snapped out of his shock and surprised himself by doing something he would never thought doing. He when over to Luders and help him up and grabbed his dismembered arm. However, while helping Luders his Medallion fell out of his pocket, but both Arrancars left to go to the medical wing of the palace.

Then someone saw the medallion and went over to where it was and picked it up. The person it a tall, handsome, young man with a thin build and long blond hair, which descends past his shoulders. He wears a white uniform, which consist of a signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and shoes.

"Hu?" "What is it?" asked the King as a cleaning crew was cleaning the blood of the throne room floor. "It's Ebern's medallion," said the blond hair man. "It looks like he used it, but he wasn't able it capture Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai."

I see," said the King. "I guess we really need to use a special way to get him." "We could predict it, but I'd say having an actual proof is useful," said the blond hair man.

"Even hot blooded Arrancar fools can be useful at times," said the King. "Contact the Jagdarmee (**Hunting Army**) of Hueco Mundo and tell then to get a few idiot Arrancars without killing them." "It shall be done, you Majesty!" said the blond hair man.

Meanwhile in the medical wing, Ebern got his injures healed up and Luders got his arm reattached. The nurses left and both Arrancars were sitting along and thinking about what they should do now.

"Hey, do you think we made the right choice joining the Vandenriech (**Invisible Empire**)?" asked Ebern. "I know when we were live we were Quincy, but know we are Arrancars and I fell like be probably made the wrong choice." Luders sigh and said, "Yea, I know I you feel. We joined, since we used to be Quincy, but now I do feel like we did wrong and betrayed out on kind."

"If is wasn't for Lord Skullak, his Majesty would have killed us," said Ebern. Both were silent a few moments and Ebern asked, "Then its decided then right?" Luders nodded and said, "Yes, when the right time is right we will safe our rightful Lord from this place."

**Skullak is Unbreakable!**

_You said you made me and you break me._

_You said it ain't hard to shake me._

_You threw me ever since you've taken me down._

_You came like a rainy gray Monday._

_I prayed like it was a Sunday, you say, you say, but I won't run away, I'll be standing my ground. _

_Seen all the screaming and fighting! _

_Lived through the screaming and lying. _

_I'm fine you can't deny I'm Unbreakable!_

_Unstoppable, I'm invincible, come on, bring it to me!_

_'Cuz I'm always gonna be Unbreakable! _

_Reliable, Undeniable, Come on, give it to me!_

_'Cuz I'm always gonna be Unbreakable! _

_Don't need the diamond cards or cold cash._

_Don't need to sell my soul so don't ask._

_Took a pass on the pass I'd be leaving right now._

_News flash, I'm causing a commotion. _

_Jump back, I'm poetry in motion._

_Think fast, talk trash! _

_Well, I ain't talking back, but I'm called you out!_

_No time for fussing and fighting. _

_Lived through the screaming and lying. _

_I'm fine you can't deny I'm Unbreakable!_

_Unstoppable, I'm invincible, come on, bring it to me!_

_'Cuz I'm always gonna be Unbreakable! _

_Reliable, Undeniable, Come on, give it to me!_

_'Cuz I'm always gonna be Unbreakable! _

_I will be Unbreakable!_

_News flash, I'm causing a commotion. _

_Jump back, I'm poetry in motion._

_I'm fine you can't deny I'm Unbreakable, Unbreakable!_

_Unstoppable, Unstoppable, I'm Invincible, I'm Invincible, come on, bring it to me!_

_'Cuz I'm always gonna be Unbreakable! _

_Reliable, Undeniable, Come on, give it to me!_

_'Cuz I'm always gonna be Unbreakable! _

_Unstoppable, I'm invincible, come on, bring it to me!_

_'Cuz I'm always gonna be Unbreakable! _

_Reliable, Undeniable, Come on, give it to me!_

_'Cuz I'm always gonna be Unbreakable! _

_I will be Unbreakable!_

_Unbreakable! I will be Unbreakable!_

**Here it is everyone. That's right Skullak talked and stood up to Juha Bach like a boss! Both Ebern and Luders are alive and next time will save Skullak. Ichigo and friends will head to Hueco Mundo, though the down side of the next chapter is the introduction of the most annoying Quincy of all Kirge. Also I will finally reveal their Resurrección and abilities too. **

**So please fave and review and would really like to what your all think and are excited on how everyone is coming along right now. **


	3. Hunter Captain and Rescued the King

**Thousand Year Bloody Holy War**

_Meeting the Hunter Captain and Rescue the King!_

Within a Garganta, Ichigo, his two friends, Urahara, Nelliel, and her two fraccions were racing to Hueco Mundo. "How come you got to my house with such perfect timing?" asked Ichigo. "Isn't that obvious," said Urahara. "I was waiting for the right timing out on the widow." Ichigo looked at the shop keeper this a deadpanned expression.

"Just joking," said Urahara. "Well, if three Arrancars coming from Hueco Mundo I'm going to notice and even before that, your fight and the unusual accidents in Soul Society. There's plenty of material to be alert. I'm sure you realize it too don't at least to an extent Ichigo. Everything is connected to the same thing and it's no trivial matter, not at all."

As for Las Noches itself in was almost completely destroy and blue flame were burning the sand and stones in Hueco Mundo.

Everyone made it to the end of the Garganta, but found themselves high in the air. Of course this didn't surprise Ichigo at all, since Urahara does this time of this almost all the time. As they fell, Orhime used Santen Kusshun to soften everyone fall, but then try to remain quiet because the enemy was near by.

A young looking solider looked to the area where the noise everyone landed. "What is it?" asked a more older looking soldier. "Umm, I just thought I heard some voices," said the young man. "No way! Everyone here is dead and there are only corpses left," said the older man. "It's your imagination." "I guess so," said the younger man as the two left kept on moving the Arrancar prisoners.

Ichigo and everyone were trying to remain quiet and Chad said, "Apparently they didn't notice us." "Really?" asked Ichigo. "With all the noise we made!"

Apparently the reason they didn't come back despite hearing noises is that they knew all the hollow and Arrancars that were here are dead," said Urahara. Looking around everyone saw many killed Arrancars laying around. Nelliel and her fraccions were hurt the most, since a few of them were one they knew.

"That's awful," said Chad. Orihime walk a bit about to find revivers, but said, It's true. There is no one alive."

"I'm not surprised," said Pesche." That's their way, just look at those blue flames. It's condensed reishi that's what they used." "Thanks to that they were able to set fir to the stones and sand of Hueco Mundo, that usually can't burn," said Tesla. "Before there previously unseen powers we lost our leadership with Lord Skullak disappearance and the Espada splitting up, we couldn't fight back. The only thing left was to escape."

"What will happen to the ones that were took away just now?" asked Ichigo. "They'll probably be taken to their camp and divided into a group that will be killed and a group that will be abducted," said Pesche.

"I got it," said Ichigo. "Let's go and save them." This surprised Nelliel's fraccions very much, but it didn't to Nelliel because she knew how Ichigo is a bit. "We'll should save them anyway,since we might as well save some other people too," said Ichigo as he ran off.

"I wonder if he realized that the ones he's trying to help were kind of his enemies," said Urahara. "Exactly!" said Nelliel, she Soul Reapers and Arrancars might have an uneasy peace, but no one on either side like and befriended anyone yet.

"I'm pretty sire the Ichigo knows and you do too," said Chad to Nelliel. "You know he's the kind of guy that would do that and it's because you and your fraccions know that you trust him. You firmly believe that Ichigo will be able to do something about this."

"We should go as well," said Orihime as he right after Ichigo. "Right!" said Chad following too. Nelliel and her fraccions were quiet a for a bit before she said, "We should go as well." "Of course," said Urahara.

* * *

Meanwhile at the enemies camp, the leader of enemies Hueco Mundo group of sitting on his own chair. Waiting and had a small smirk. He is a man with short back hair, but is slightly more longer on the right side. He wears round spectacles that feature a built-in two-away radio. He wears a variant of a typical Vandenreich uniform with white trousers, black boots, and a white top fastened by a black belt with a decorative buckle. He also wears a short, white cape and a white hat with a black peak. He is the first Jagdarmee Hunting Captain Supervisor, Kirge Opie.

"In a line!" yelled a soldier. "You must stand with you back to the wall. Hurry Up! It takes nothing to open a few more holes in you bodies." Another soldier when up to Kirge and whispered something to him and he raised from his seat.

While in the back of the Arrancar line, which everyone was wear full body cloaks. Four Arrancars seem to be whispering to each other. "That guy must be the leader," said one of the cloaked figure. "May this is a bad idea," said another. "Do you really want to do this? Maybe we should give up?" "Quiet, that won't help, since we're gonna be killed either way," said the first cloaked figure. The other two cloaked figures remain slightly, however behind the four another cloaked Arrancar heard what one of them was talking about.

Then Kirge slam the spear he was holding on the ground to get the Arrancars attention. "Order! Order!" yelled Kirge. "We will now hold a big selction tournament for Arrancars that who will live and who will die. Starting from the right side, I will now stab you to death on after an other. Do you absolutely want to live? Do you absolutely want to become out comrades? Then kneel in front of me and kiss my boots. You were all chosen because of your luck, intelligence, and strength that allowed you to survive our first strike. Please by all means don't miss this precious chance."

"Will...Will I be saved if I say that I want to become your comrade right away?" asked one Arrancar. Then Kirge just stabbed the guy with his spear and said, "Ok that's not how it works! You will have to undergo an 'Admission Test' in order for you to applied and this 'Selection' is what gives you the chance to apply for it."

"Anyone that didn't understand what I just explained will end like this," said Kirge as he started to stab and kill the Arrancars down the row. "Is the Captain really going to collect any Arrancars?" asked one soldier. "Of course he's not," said another.

Kirge made it down the line were the last five Arancars were standing. He strike at the first one, however the Arrancar dodged and grabbed the spear, while the second one cut the long spear in half with a Zanpakuto ans point it at Kirge. The last two got on both side of Kirge and were wielding a flaming sword and an electric whip.

"Captain!" yelled Kirge's men. "It took you too long to scream 'Captain'!" said Kirge. "This is weird. T thought we collected all their swords, didn't we? "Yes, Sir!" said a nervous soldier. "That...we definitely checked...where were they hiding them?"

The four Arrancars removed their cloaks revealing four teenaged-looking girls. One had black hair with two long pigtails, the second had short blond hair, and the last two were twins with blue and red hair.

"I'm one of Queen Cirucci's personal fraccions, Loly Aivirrne!" "I'm the same, Menoly Mallia!" "As are we too, Yin and Yang Tachibana!" "Don't forget about me too," said the final Arrancar who also removed his cloak to reveal himself as Dondochakka Birstanne. This since surprised Cirucci's fraccions, but they didn't show it. "Don't think someone like you can win against all of us," said Loly.

Then Kirge's Quincy cross on the left-hand side of his belt begun to glow and formed into an ornate military saber. "I see," he said as he shattered Menoly's Zanpakuto and injuring her arm very bad.

Loly tried to attack, but Kirge bashed her with the hilt of his saber. Yin and Yang attack, but didn't go well either. He blocked Yang's flaming sword with his saber and grabbed Yin's whip with his bare hand. He yanked Yin over and made in fall into her sister. Dondochakka was completely shocked and hit my a fast move attach that he didn't see.

"Do it," said Kirge as he walked away and several of his men ran over to where the Arrancars were. "Do we kill them?" asked one soldier.

" No, his Majesty said to collect any idiot Arrancars with guts," said Kirge. "They passed the test. Beat them, but don't kill them. Any, I wonder. Skullak must not have been worth that much, if he was keeping such people as his attendants. Well, after all, even Skullak Tuna, who was ruling over Hueco Mundo after Aizen's death, couldn't do anything at all in front of his Majesty. I shouldn't be surprised..."

However, Kirge was interrupted by screaming. "Hey, I said not to overdo..." However, when he looked behind him his men heads got blown up reiatsu looking bullets. Kirge held his hand out as stop and caught the bullets in this hand. "Who are you?" he asked.

Standing on a lead were four Arrancars. One was already in his release form , which mask his mask remain take the shape of a beak and only leaves only the upper-left quarter of his face visible. He didn't have legs and had four arms. Next is a man with balck hair and various red tattoos over his body. Then was a handsome man with long, blond hair and a smooth helmet as his mask remain. Lastly in a young man with scruffy, black hair and golden eyes.

"You dare insult Lord Skullak and don't even know who we are?" asked Avirama. "Exacta, you should be fearing us right now," said Findor. "Indeed, now allow us to introduce ourselves," said Aisslinger. "I'm the 10th Espada," said Ggio. "And with me are Lord Skullak's personal fraccions."

Meanwhile with Ichigo, he noted an explosion in the distance to the place he was running too. "What's that? Something already happening over there?" Suddenly Nelliel appeared next to Ichigo and said, "Those reiatsu belong to one of the Espada and Skullak's personal fraccions."

"Wow, Nel when did you get here?" asked Ichigo. She smiled and pat Ichigo on the head. "Silly Ichigo you forgot that I'm an Espada didn't you." Ichigo looked away and was too embarrassed to look at her.

"Anyway who the Espada over their and who are this fraccions?" asked Ichigo. "From what I sense I believe its the 10th Espada and fraccions there are three that were personally picked by Skullak himself," said Nelliel. "Two of them are older friends and comrades with the 10th, while the last one has been a fraccion of Skullak ever since he began as an Espada."

Back with Ggio and the other, they were slaughter the enemy army like they were nothing. They soldiers were frighten and scared. One ran up to Kirge and said," Captain! They're incredibly strong. We should retreat for the time being." However, Kirge just killed in own subordinate.

Then Ggio and the others looked to Kirge. "I have a proposal for you," he said. "Capitulate! You're strong. That's wonderful! You would become perfect pawns for his Majesty! That's why I don't want to kill you and I'm suggesting that you surrender. Come, surrender and become part of our army. You will be able to work for the sake of his Majesty together with you dear Skullak Tuma. For you there would be no greater purpose that what I just said."

Than Avirama slam his fist in a stone wall and shatter is with his strength. "Don't you dare Underestimate Us you Fool!" yelled Ggio, Avirama, and Findor. "Please do not misjudge would power!" said Aisslinger. "Oh, so you don't want to negotiate?" said Kirge. "Such a pity!"

Back with Ichigo and Nelliel, they saw another explosion. "Wow, that explosion was even bigger." "Don't be fooled by those four," said Nelliel. "They are quite strong." The two the jumped other a broken wall, but looked surprised at what just saw.

Kirge standing unharmed at his weapon was disappearing, while Ggio, Avirama, Findor, and Aisslinger were laying around badly beaten and defeated. "Oh, now it's a Soul Reaper," said Kirge. "We're having many guests today."

Nelliel looked surprised see one of the Espada and Skullak's fraccions laying defeated. "A Soul Reaper and Arrancar together? Now this is curious," said Kirge. "However, I know who you are, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Right, that guy come looking for me too in the end," said Ichigo. "It's not surprising that you all know me." "You information was in the Daten (**Data**) given to us by his Majesty," said Kirge. "You figured as 'Special War Potential" to deal with right away!"

Then Kirge's last remaining man when at Ichigo and surrounded him. _"What! That's not Flash Step or not Sonido!"_ thought Ichigo. _"It's Hirenkyaku!" _Then the soldiers activated their crosses and created their bows and fired arrows at Ichigo.

Clearing out of the smoke Ichigo said," So you guys are really Quincies?" "Oh, can it be that you come here to fight us without even knowing who we are?" asked Kirge. "Well, judging form your words, I guess you has a 'felling, but wasn't certain' about it. Fine, then I shall answers." As Kirge formed his military saber. "As you said, we are Quincies. You know us very well." Kirge pointed his saber at Ichigo and attacked, which shocked Ichigo.

* * *

Back at the Vandenreich headquarters in the communication room. One soldier said, "Einverstanden! (**Understood**)" Then pushed a button to his Majesty and said, "There is a Telegram from the 1st Jagdarmee. The 'Special War Potential' Ichigo Kurosaki infiltrated Hueco Mundo. He is currently fighting against the Captain Supervisor, Kirge Opie.

The King smirked and said, Well, then let's go." "Um where your Majesty?" asked a near by soldier. "Where? Isn't it obvious," said the King. "To Soul Society! I don't know why he went to Hueco Mundo, but fighting with Kirge will keep him busy for a while. It's the perfect chance to occupy Soul Society. Notify all the Stern Ritters. (**Star Knights**) The Vandenreich is about to invade Soul Society."

An announcement when through the whole Vandenreich headquarters for all to hear. "An order from the Emperor to the Stern Ritters! One of the five 'Special War Potential' Ichigo Kurosaki is currently fighting against out army in Hueco Mundo. All Stern Ritters are ordered to prepare immediately and gather at the Gate of the Sun. The Vandenreich is going to invade the Soul Society."

Then the 26 most powerful Quincy with the King gather at the Gate of the Sun and were prepared to their attack. (**AN: I know that Kirge is a member, but he's busy with Ichigo. So I count both Lloyd brothers so that there are 26 Stern Ritters that are going to Soul Society)**

Meanwhile else were in the Vandenreich headquarters, in their room both Ebern and Luuders here the order and knew this was the perfect time to do this place, since his Majesty and all the Stern Ritters were gone. Both nodded and grabbed their Zanpakuto that they never thought they were going to use against.

Ebern's Zanpakuto is a katana with a gray hilt and a pentagram shaped guard. Luders Zanpakuto is a katana with a green hilt and a winged-shaped guard. Both tucked their blades into their sash's and head out to completely their mission.

The two walked down the white hallways and passing Quincy that seem to don't care about their present or completely ignoring, which Ebern and Luders didn't care, since it would make thinks easier for them. After a bit of a walk and taking several turns that make it to the doors of the throne room. Both looked around quick and didn't see anyone around at the moment and quickly when in.

Both then walked up the reiatsu stairs until they were standing before Skullka and Cirucci. Cirucci was still unconscious, while Skullak looked up at the two. "So you two come to finish off what the disgraceful King could do?"

Both Ebern and Luders look at each other and nodded. They draw their sword and strike. Ebern sliced through Skullak's chain that were holding his arms and Luders did the same for Cirucci. Skullak looked surprised at this, then when back to be serious.

He ripped of the cuffs around Cirucci's wrists and ankles first. He then ripped the cuffs around his own wrists, left ankle, and ripped the metal spike out of his right leg. Once standing, he resealed his Resurrección, though his Zanpakuto as a few small cracks in it, they were be repaired later by themselves. Skullak still looked in bad shape, but surprised both Ebern and Luders that he was about to still stand strong even with a nasty injury in his leg.

Skullak them picked up his beloved wife and held her in a bridal hold. He then turn to look at Ebern and Luders again, but saw them kneeing and bowing to him. "What are you doing and why did you save use?"

"Lord Skullak please forgive us on what we have done," said Ebern. "We were scared and thought we pick on the winning side." "However were wrong after you saved us," said Luders. "We beg forgiveness and will do anything to redeem ourselves to you."

Skullak stared at the two for a moment and said, "I will only spare and forgive you as long as you to do two things. First is he us return to Hueco Mundo and second is prove your power and strength too me." Both Ebern and Luders looked shocked and nodded.

As they were about to leave, the throne room doors burst on and an army of Quincy soldiers know as Soldaten (**Soldiers**) (**AN: the ones that remained behind didn't go to Soul Society to help the Stern Ritter**) come rushing in with the bow already formed. "Halt right their traitors," said one Soldat. (**Soldier**) "Asgularo Ebern and Luders Friegen for rescuing and try to free the prisoners of his Majesty, you are both shall be executed of this betray."

See the Soldaten surrounding them Skullak asked, "So what will we do now? My power is depleted and will be awhile for me to regain my full power again." "Don't worry Lord Skullak we shall handle this," said Ebern as he and Luders drew their Zanpakutos.

It's been along time side we used this," said Ebern. "Agreed, but let show this mere soldier that we are not at their level of power and should have never been underestimated all this years," said Luders. Both Arrancars held the Zanpakuto forward and were about to release.

"Flow thought the Wind, Gavilán! (**Sparrow Hawk**)" A gust of wind surround Luders as he entered his Resurrección. When the wind calm down, Luders appearance changed. He was now wearing a Native-American based headdress resting on his head. On the entire bottom of his robe was made of feathers, though the right feathers were black and the left side feather were white. He also gain bird-like talons for feet and wings on his back, which his right wing is black and his left wing is white.

"Renovate, Asalto Araña! (**Assault Spider**)" A burst of reiatsu surrounded Ebern as he entered his Resurrección. When the smoke clear his release form was revealed. He lower half of his body became a metal spider appearance with several cannons and turrets on his legs. On his shoulders were missile launchers and on his upper wrist were double shotgun barrels. His mask remain now cover his whole upper half of his face with eyehole, thought over the right eyehole was a target mark.

Luders took to the air and said, "Aire Acuchillar! (**Air Slash**)" He flapped one of his wings and created a high speed wind blast that sliced through a few Quincy like they were nothing. "Viento Navaja! (**Razor Wind**)" Luders then send a powerful wind blast the slice apart several Quincy into piece. He then held out and formed his Palas Eólicas (**Wind Blades**), sword made out of wind. Luders swooped down and starting to cut down any Quincy in his way.

Ebern was showing of his fire power. His Cañones de Artillería (**Artillery Cannons**) fired reiatsu cannonballs for his cannons that blow away any Quincy's arrows and the Quincy soldier themselves. His Torretas de Artillería (**Artillery Turrets**) fired rapid fire bala blasts that blow apart several Quincy in their past.

Next Ebern used his Lanzador de Artillería (**Artillery Launcher**). He fired several of his Cero Misiles (**Zero Missiles**) from his left shoulder launcher and blow up a few more Quincy. Several Quincy used their Hirenkyaku to avoid Ebern's attacked, however they soon learn that they were wrong. From his right shoulder launcher, he fired his Cero Buscadores de Calor (**Zero Heat Seekers**) that locked onto the reiatsu of the fast moving Quincy soldiers and kept following their target until the hit.

Two Quincy try to attack Ebern at close range to avoid his artillery, however they found out they were wrong. Ebern used his Doble Impacto **(Double Impact**) and fired two shotgun reiastu from his double barreled wrist blasters, which clear holes right throw the foolish Quincy. To finish off the Quincy Soldaten, Ebern used his most powerful attack, his Completa de Artillería Asalto (**Full Artillery Assault**), which he fired a barrage reiatsu blasts from all his weapons.

Half of the Soldaten were killed, which the other half were knocked out or unable to fight anymore. Skullak was quite impressed with Luders and Ebern power and strength, see them worth to be part of the Arrancar Forces and redeemed themselves.

"Luders lower himself down and said, "Lord Skullak follow me. I'll lead you to the Gate of the Sun with will transport us to Hueco Mundo." Skullak nodded and said, "Very well, lead the way." Luders flew off with Skullak following him with Cirucci still in his arms. Ebern followed from behind to keep cover fire at any Quincy that were following them.

After a bit of a run and turning threw hallways along with taking out anything Quincy in their way or fallowing them, they make to the room that the Gate of the Sun was it. After taking out several Quincy in the room, Luders set the gate to Hueco Mundo. Luders knowing how the gate work set it up to transport theme to Hueco Mundo. While working Ebern kept cover if any more Quincy show up.

After a few minutes, Luders was done and said, "Lord Skullak I got the coordinates set to Hueco Mundo sir and once threw made sure no one will fallow after use." "Most impressive," said Skullak. "You two proven yourself redeemable to help the Arrancars once again."

Both Ebern and Luders felt proud about what they did and resealed their Zanpakutos. All when throw the gate to return to their homeland and reclaim what the Quincy try to take away from them. Their freedom and home!

**Arrancar Encyclopedia!**

In the ruin of Las Noches, one of the remaining room that survived the Quincy attack was the media room. The room was still intact, however half of the light in the room were destroyed. The big plasma screen TV was also still Ok, though it had a few cracks on it.

Then appearing with a sonido was Szayel. "Greeting everyone it is I Szayel Aporro Granz, the 8th Espada and the genius scientist of Las Noches." Szayel paused for a moment and sigh and hanged him head dowm. "Damn those Quincy. They destroy my beautiful lab, but lucky I was able to save all my data and information on everyone I'm created and make."

Szayel then took out a pointer and tapped in at the screen. "Today, I will talking about Asgularo Ebern and Luders Friegen. Both were once Quincy when still alive, but when died become hollow and evolved to become powerful Adjuchas."

Then the screen showed a few clips. "For their Resurrección, they have some quite interesting ones. Luders is called Gavilán and gives him the ability of the wind. Ebern on the other hand is called Asalto Araña, which give him a modern day ability of high powerful weapons, but still quite dangerous."

Then before Szayel could continue he heard several voices out side the room. "Hey I thought I heard a voice in one of this rooms," said a Quincy soldat. "Are you sure," said another. "Yea, lets quick look just to make sure before return back to the Captain," said the first soldat.

Szayel silently cures and whispered, "Well, that all for our the segment return. Now if you all excuse me, I need to get out of here or hide before those incompetent Quincy find me." Szayel quick vanished to not be captured.

**Well, I hope you all like this one. Skullak was saved and Ebern and Luders revealed their awesome Resurrección. Please let me want you think of them. Anyway next time will sadly be continuing with Kirge as Ichigo faced against him. **

**So like alway please read and review Ok. **


	4. Final Holy Form and the Beast Unleashed

**Thousand Year Bloody Holy War**

_The Final Holy Form and the Beast Unleashed!_

The battle against the Quincy in Hueco Mundo continued. The only one that was left was the Hunting Captain Kirge Opie fighting Ichigo Kurosaki. As the rest of Kirge's men, they were killed my Nelliel was ease. Nellilel is one that don't killed, but when comes to those the dare hurt and kill the one she calls her friends, family, and comrades, then Nelliel would show she ruthless side and cut down all enemies that have done it.

Back with the fight Kirge fired several arrows at Ichigo and hit marking a smoke cloud in the air. "All hit the mark," said Kirge. "What happen yo you? You're not the weak!" The something fell out of the cloud and it was Ichigo's Zanpakuto which hit the ground.

"His Zanpakuto?" question Kirge as he was a bit surprised. "Weird,"said Ichigo as the smoke cleared away from him and show that he stop Kirge's arrow with one hand. "Ishida said the Quincies only used bows."

"What!" said Kirge completely shocked. Ichigo then throw the arrow back at Kirge and made a big explosion. Orihime and the other arrived, but Ichigo told then to stand back. Several more arrows came at Ichigo and he grabbed his Zanpakuto and counter then with his Getsuga Tenshou.

"I see," said Kirge looking unharmed expect his hat was missing. "When someone is able to dodge, repel, and throw back bare hands your Heilig Pfril (**Holy Arrow)** you realize how faulty your techniques still are."

"So Quincy arrows have such a complex name?" said Ichigo. "Don't worry, yours are more powerful that Ishida's. Though it's been a long while since I fought against his." "'Ishida'?" asked Kirge. "Are you taking about 'Uryuu Ishida'?"

"So you know about him as well," said Ichigo. "Who the hell are you?" "So Uryuu Ishida's Heilig Pfril are more weaker then mine?" asked Kirge. "That's weird since it's impossible."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo. "Oops, speech is silver and silent is gold," said Kirge. "Pardon me, I spoke a little too much." He then started to sheath his saber. "Its seems that after this fight I'll have even more things to report to his Majesty."

"Who's this 'Majesty' you've been talking about?" asked Ichigo. "Answering you is pointless. Why do you need to know?" asked Kirge. "I was just ordered by his Majesty to defeat you will all my strength right away." As Kirge quick show his build-in radio in his ear. "In other words, you're going to die here. You don't need information about us." Then Kirge removed his gloves and revealed his black Sanrei Glove with the Vandenriech symbol on the back of his hand. "Well, then it;s time to show you. I'm sure you have at least heard of this power. The Quincy Letzt Stil! **(Last Style**)"

Ichigo looked shocked as Kirge activated it and a large beam of light shout out in the sky and make the Quincy Cross at the top. When the light faded Kirge stood before Ichigo in his Letzt Stil.

Kirge gained various accessories made of reishi, which are angelic wings, boots, gauntlets on both wrists, with a sword coming out of his right hand, a large holster across his chest and a halo shaped like the Vandenreich symbol. The appearance of his eyes also change dramatically.

"Let me teach you the real name of this form," said Kirge. "Quincy: Vollständig! (**Complete**)" Ichigo looked worried at it.

Meanwhile of to the side, Chad, Pesche, and Tesla were gathering Dondochakka, Cirucc's fraccions, Ggio, and Skullak's fraccions together in one place so Orhime could heal them. Nelliel stood before them to protect the group in case the Quincy turn his attentions to them._"That's strange there wasn't any shockwave of reisgi and I can't feel any reiatsu either?" _thought Orihime watching.

"Can you feel it?" asked Kirge. "The pulse of our power." He disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo, which shocked him. "The power of the ones that will punish you!"

Ichigo the started to think back when Urahara told him about the Quincy Letzt Stil. The power that made Uryuu lost his power once before. Once remove the Sanrei Glove, Quincy powers are at their maximum. However it also their last, since they lost all their power after it.

_"Is it the same" _thought Ichigo. _"Is the power that guy is using now the same thing I heard about?" _ "You seem confused," said Kirge as he charged a Ichigo and clashed blades with him. "Allow me to see through to your heart and clear you mind. It's 'Different'." As Kirge was about to cut Ichigo across this right cheek.

"The Quincy Letzt Stil you know of is a 'Relic of the Past'. Its very notion died out around 200 years ago due to its fragility. The only one who displayed tenacity toward it was Sougen Ishida, the man who denied our evolution and studies. The ability and this Quincy: Vollständig are as different as Heaven is to Earth!"

Kirge brought his sword down, but Ichigo was about to block it. "I see," said Ichigo. "I don't know anyhting about you people's old legends, but the point is Uryuu's power is different right? That's a relief! If Uryuu ever transformed into such a sad excuse for a costume, I'd have to cut him down out of principle."

Kirge narrowed his eyes and Ichigo said, "Your blade's edge is weakening." Then blasted Kirge with a point blank range Getsuga Tenshou. "How disagreeable," said Kirge from the smoke. "How about aiming before you slash?" Kirge was completely unharmed and only damage was the left shoulder part of his uniform was gone.

"Dammit!" cured Ichigo as he back away for Kirge. "Not like aiming would help considering I have no weak points, at all." Then Kirge point his sword up. You said my from was unnerving correct? That is the proper response to the eyes of you vile Soul Reapers, the shape of holy executors must naturally appear to be unnerving and frightening!" At the tip of his sword, Kirge started to gain reishi all about him to do a big attack.

"NO WAY! He peeled away my Santen Kesshun!" yelled Orhime in shock. "No, it isn't just your Santen Kesshun, but the trees, sand, rocks, and buildings," said Chad. "Everything in made out of spirit particles in Hueco Mundo is collecting around him!"

_"Oh, so that was the reason I didn't sense any reishi shockwaves," _thought Orihime. _"To a Quincy, reishi aren't things that are emitted, but absorbed. Even more so, if that power is perfected!_

"Now feel it with your own body! The power of the Vollständig Biskiel!(**Justice of God**)" Kirge was about to unleash his attack, but then a massive claw then shatter Kirge's attack into pieces. "What!" but before Kirge to see what stop him another claw punched in his face and send him fly away. When looking up Kirge saw what attack him.

Standing before the Quincy was a tall and massive creature with a muscular body and arms. The body has light brown skin, which its waist and legs were cover in red fur and had tiger like feet. It has large red wings on it back and had massive crab pincers. It had armor shoulder pads too. The head was in the shape of a saber-tooth tiger skull with long black hair going down it back and a light blond fur collar.

"What is the beast?" asked Kirge. "You let your guard down because you thought we couldn't fight anymore, didn't you?" asked Avirama. "I thought I told you not to underestimate us," said Findor. "Now show that fool your power," yell Ggio. "Typhon!"

The Typhon turn and look to his creators. "What are you looking at?" asked Avirama a bit surprised since this was the first they created him. "You're not worrying about us, are you?" asked Findor, since the three of them and Aisslinger didn't look that well and were still injure.

"You don't need to look over here or worry," said Ggio. "Go Typhon!" Typhon turn to the enemy and let about a monstrous roar release this reaitsu showing how powerful it is. This shocked Ichigo and his friends, while Nelliel and her fraccions were impressed. "What is that thing?" said Ichigo.

"Typhon is a monster created by fusing most of reaitsu together," explained Ggio. "He has power strength, but no discrimination. You just say back this time, since you not the enemy. However feel free to clear the area or run if you don't with to die Soul Reapers."

Typhon jumped into action and head right to Kirge. "Tch, There is no way my Vollständig could be beaten by a monster like you!" Typhon response to Kirge was smashing one of his claws right in Kirge's faces while roar which translates as "Typhon Smash!"

Typhon kept beating Kirge around like a rag droll. While beating beaten around this thought was going throw Kirge's mind, _"So this is how my like is going to end. Beaten to death by a giant colossus with an intelligence of a squirrel! Did not see the one coming."_

When Typhon grabbed Kirge by the face an smashed him into the sand very hard, while roar again, which translated out as "Typhon Hate Monologuing Characters!"

Orihime cover her mouth felling like she was going to be sick, while Chad said, "This is crazy...it's complete Overkill." "No, its just the way we Arrancars do battle," said Tesla, while he and the others didn't seem fazed at all at Typhon's ruthless.

Kirge lay upside down with his lower half of his body and legs sticking out of the sand. "Damn, he did go a bit too far," said Avirama looking at Kirge's broken body. "Man, he was one though opponent. I can't believe he's still in one piece after getting hit so much by Typhon."

Suddenly Avirama was stab throw the chest my Kirge's blade. "I see...power of this level was not included in the report," said Kirge rising up of the sand and reveal that his head was lay sideway to the right. "I will have yo suggest to his Majesty that the Blut (**Blood**) be strengthened."

Ggio, Findor, and Aisslinger watched in shock as Kirge snapped his neck back into place. "But before that I must quickly expedite you demise." Then this halo started to give out a strange pulse of power.

Everyone looked at Kirge in surprised at what they were sensing. "You will be the first to die, you unsightly monster," said Kirge. "Or should I say, you will be the first to 'Live'" Ggio seemed to see the danger at this and Typhon charged in at Kirge. "WAIT TYPHON DON'T GO!" yelled Ggio, but was too late.

Typhon that started to be peeled away, which shocked Ggio and the others as nothing was felt was Typhon's upper skeleton and this lower half as flesh was tear apart. "Sklaverei! (**Slavery**) This is a basic Quincy ability that increases reishi gathering to the extreme and makes particles absolutely subordinate. I don't want to use it, if possible. For it corrupts my holy wing with Evil!"

Kirge took a dramatic transformation. His upper body and left arm become more muscular with his left hand become took the shape of a crab's claw. His wings become a bit more eagle like and his hair grew a bit longer too. His mouth become more predator like with shape teeth and two long fangs.

The Arrancar were shocked at this and Ggio quickly grabbed Avirama and rushed over were Nelliel, her fraccions, and Ichigo's friends were. Then in front of them, Findor slam his Zanpakuto to ground and said, "Agua Clara! (**Clear Water**)" Then a burst of water pour our of the blade's tip and created a dome that completely disappeared from sight. "Hiding?" said Kirge. "They are truly like beast keen to danger."

"We didn't save you, but Lady Nelliel and our fellow Arrancars," said Ggio. "I don't know who you are, but you have quite the reaitsu. It'll be a problem if he absorb you too." Then Ggio's eyes slightly widen and said, "You! You're the Princesa (**Princess**) Aizen brought here. Why did you come all the way back here?"

"Ggio, let's talk later," said Findor. "That ability is a big problem. Everything that exists in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society is composed of reaitsu. Even our bodies too. It tears off everything right down to the core. We have no chance of beating him. My Agua Clara uses optic camouflage water and a reaitsu barrier to completely intercept the enemy's sensory ability. If we stay hidden here, we'll be able to move to where your allies and that Soul Reaper are."

"A wise decision," said Kirge as he absorbed Findor's barrier. "However, 'the difference of power' was missing for your equation." Everyone looked surprised as Kirge started to absorb everyone flesh and blood slowly. "Every time I see one writhe, it refreshes my understanding of just of ungracefully the weak can die," said Kirge. "I can't even bear to watch. Just Die!"

Then suddenly Kirge show his halo was sliced in half, which shocked him. Above him was Ichigo using his Bankai. He attack and unleashed a large explosion. "BANKAI!" yelled Kirge. _"Oh No!" _

"If I beak the dic on you head it cease to make reaitsu absolutely suborinate, doesn't it," said Ichigo. "Just because you understand it doesn't necessarily mean you can do it," said Kirge. "You are truly A NUISANCE!"

**Arrancar Encyclopedia**

In the media room of Las Noches, Quincy Soldaten looked around, but could not find anyone. "Look like there is not one here," said one Soldat. "Yea, looks like it," said another one. "Let's head back to the Captain and the others at the camp."

When the Quincy left, a piece of the wall seem to move and felt on the floor, which looked like a camouflage sheet. Behind it was Szayel and said, "Oh I am so great. I'm like a ninja scientist." Szayel return to the front against to start the next segment.

"Welcome back against. Today I will describe about the ability called Quimera Parca. This technique can look be done with a group two or more Arrancars, but they must have know each other for years and be about to work together in a fight. Most Fraccions and some Numeros are the best to be about to use this ability."

Szayel turn to the monitor and show some clips. "To use this technique Arrancars have to either sacrifice a limb or a great amount of reaitsu. The beast that are created take on several characteristics of their creator's Resurrección. The beast themselves have low intelligence, but half the time are loyal to the smartest member or member on in the group of Arrancars that create them. That are incredibly powerful and are close to the power of a Captain or Espada."

Szayel then tip his chin and was thinking. "It make be would if I could so this ability, thought the Arrancars must be close in strength and be good friends, which I don't have for either two. Oh well it seem like that battle out there is getting closed to the end. Hopefully I will be able to have that Quincy Captain's corpse for studying and do new experiment on!"

**Well, hope you like. Sorry about it being short and the cliffhanger, but it couldn't be help. Also everyone have a good Thanksgiving too! Next time I'll finish up thing in Hueco Mundo and Kirge will finally met this end too. So like alway please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. The Jail and Return

_Thousand Year Bloody Holy War_

**The Jail and Return!**

The battle between Ichigo and Kirge still raged on. Off on the side behind of debris were everyone else. Urahara sitting against a broken wall and seem to waiting for something. Chad and Orihime were Ok, and all the Arrancars were too. Ggio and Skullak's fraccions were good, though Avirama was his unconscious. Nelliel was watching Ichigo's battle with great interest, which Tesla by her side. Peasche and Dondochakka were happy to be reunited once again. Yin and Yang along with Menoly were sitting quietly, while Loly was quiet, but wasn't on happy see Orihime again and having to have the help of Soul Reapers. Lucky Menoly and the twin were keeping an eye on her just to make sure don't do anything reckless.

Then everyone here a beeping coming from Urahara and he put out a cellphone. "Yes," said he typical way. "Ah, hi there Akon, it's been a while. How are thing going? Huh me? Things are going well I suppose."

_"ARE YOU DEAT OR SOMTHING!"_ yelled Akon loud enough that everyone can hear his voice are the cellphone. _"I SAID WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EMERGENCY! I WASN'T ASKING ABOUT YOU! I HAVE BUSINESS WITH ICHIGO KUROSAKI! HE'S THERE, ISN'T HE? SO PUT HIM ON!" _

"Ichigo, sorry no can do," said Urahara. _"WHY NOT?"_ yelled Akon. "Because right now Ichigo is doing battle with a Quincy who is the Captain of the Hueco Mundo Hunting Squad."

There was silent for Akon as he didn't expect this. _"How is the battle going?" _asked Akon. "Right now, they're on equal footing," said Urahara, "No, Ichigo is pushing him back.

Back with the battle, Kirge how has reverted back to his normal self, but still looked muscular took out his medallion and try to take Ichigo's Bankai. However it didn't work at all. "AHHH, So it didn't work after all!" yelled Kirge as Ichigo when a him and blast a Getsuga Tensho at the captain.

"The enemy seems to want to seal Ichigo's Banaki somehow, but it don't seem to be working on him, so the enemy is having trouble," said Urahara. As he and the all the Arrancars were watching. "You know how powerful the enemy is correct?" asked Urahara to Akon in the cellphone. "I know that there are intrusers in Soul Society. If you're contacting me, however, then it must be quite bad. So I'll return to my first question. How are things going over there?"

Back with the battle, Kirge seem to be fly away to try to get some distance between him and Ichigo. _"I received daten that we could not allow him to use Bankai," _though Kirge. _"That we could not Medalize (__**Star-Emblemize**__) his Bankai. But that was all. THAT WAS ALL! So then why? WHY? I'm using Vollständig and even absorbed the monster! SO HOW CAN HE STILL EASILY BE SURPASSING ME!"_

Ichigo appeared in front Kirge and blast another Getsuga Tensho at him. Stumbling back, Kirge made a U-shape motion and fired several Heilig Pfrils. However, Ichigo easily cut them done like nothing. "The guy I met before also tired to seal my Bankai. How come you guys can seal Banaki?" asked Ichigo.

"I have no reason to answers that question," said Kirge. _"This is dangerous. Not just the attack power, it's his speed that's the problem. Unless I keep my Blut Vene (__**Blood Vein**__) at full power as all times, I won't be able to stop his slashing speed. But with my Blut Vene at full power, I can't switch one to my Bult Arterie (__**Blood Artery**__) and attacking without Blut Arterie is useless against someone using Bankai. Should I ask for backup? No if I do that..."_

"Could if be that you're afraid of Bankai?" asked Ichigo. "THAT IS NOT THE CASE!" yelled Kirge. "WE OF THE VANDENREICH FEAR NOTHING!" Suddenly Kirge got blasted right throw his abdomen and fell over.

Ichigo looked surprised as he looked over to Urahara being the one that hit Kirge. "Thank you very much because of you help Ichigo, the enemy's reaitsu collapsed and I was able to land a critical hit.

"Urahara!" said Ichigo, but then grabbed a cellphone Urahara toss to him. "We have an emergency" said Urahara. Head to Soul society at once. I've opened the Sekai Gate. Please Listen to the details from Akon as you proceed."

Ichigo nooded jumping throw the gate and listen to what Akon had to say. "Urahara!" yelled Chad as he and Orihime ran over him. The shop keeper was sitting on some debris with on personal computer online. "Sado, Orhime, nice timing," he said. "That corpse should be holding a disc about the size of the palm of your hand. Find it and bring it to me."

"Ichigo is..." started Orihime, but Urhara interrupted. "I had Ichigo go to Soul Society. I'll explain the details later, but for now we must analyze the enemy."

Running threw the Garganta, Akon was infroming Ichigo about what is happening in Soul Society about the amount of dead, the number of enemy, and that no one as has won yet. Their abilities were still unknown, but Akon told the they know one thing, which was the enemy was about to steal Bankai and the Captains of Squads 2, 6, 7, and 10 have lost theirs.

"I'll explain the enemies abilities to you," said Urahara on his side to Ichigo on the cellphone. "I collected data on the enemy form you battle Ichigo. I'll start form what I've analyzed. There are three Quincy abilities worth special mention. The first is Quincy: Vollständig. In this form, their changes in appearance and power are most notable. All we know about this ability is what you yourself experienced. The second is the ability he called Blut. In ths, he lets reishi flow directly though his own veins to grant a great boosts to his attack and defense power. Blut is a dangerous ability, but it has one great weakness. Attacking and defensive Blut travel along different reishi systems. Both can't be enacted at the same time. Before, he couldn't deal an effective attack to you post-Bnakai, because he wasn't able to counter the extremely fast power of your Tensa Zangetsu. He has no choice, but to keep reishi blowing into the defensive Blut. The only reason I was able to deal a decisive blow to him was because your words aggravated him and cause him to flow reishi into his attack Blut for a moment. This 'Blut switching' will because an important part of and Anti-Quincy strategy. Now, for the third important ability, Bankai Stealing! As Akon reported, the use this metal discs to steal Banaki. I will analyze the disc to learn about the logic of this, but the important thing here is the fact they cannot steal YOUR Bankai. I can't say anything definite about that right now, but I image that why they waited unitl you were stuck in Hueco Mundo before they attack Soul Society. The enemy fears you Ichigo, more then anyone. This is why it is meaningful that you go to Soul Society. This will be a dangerous battle, I'll be there soon myself. Please do not overexert yourself."

In the Garganta, a light spear passed by Ichigo, and separated and closed the exit of the Garganta. Ichigo shouted in at was going on with Urahara and the others. Urahara had an arrow in his back and both Chad and Orihime injured.

_"Damn, I thought there'd be no way he could move with a wound like that," _thought Urahara. _"I let my guard. This is Ransotengai! (__**Disheveled Paradise Puppet**__) _"You will no go to Soul Society in my watch," said Kirge. "I will give my life to complete the mission I received form his Majesty. MY MISSION IS TO HOLD ICHIGO KUROSAKI BACK!"

Kirge fired another arrow into the Garganta to Ichigo. Ichigo saw it and blocked it, but it spited apart and formed in a reishi caged, which trapped Ichigo. Kirge the started to laugh like a madman, "Too Bad, Ichigo Kurosaki! Just a little more and you could have gone to protect Soul Society, but now there is no way for you to escape that cage. You lose Ichigo Kurosaki, you have no choice, but to stay trapped in that dark cage and watch powerless as Soul Society crumbles."

In the cage, Ichigo was able to hear Akon and everyone on in Soul Society, but no one could hear him. After hearing everything happening in Soul Society, Ichigo couldn't that it anymore more and stared at try to break the cage, but didn't look like it was working at all.

"He's certainly going wild in their, but it's not use," said Kirge. "The letter I received from his Majesty was J. I'm Stern Ritter J 'the Jail' Kirge Opie! You wll never be able to escape from the prison! Now before the power I absorbed from that monster disappears, I'll have you erase you all."

"W-WAIT!" yelled Urahara. Then a large reaitsu burst out behind Kirge and he was completely sliced in half. "What?" said Urahara. _"Who was that!"_

Then with great speed someone appeared before Urahara, who looked shocked and thought, _"Oh No!" _Standing before the former Cpatain was Skullak with his sword right next to the shop keepers face. With the King was his Queen, Cirucci, who also recovered, but still both still didn't look too good and haven't regain their full power. With them were Ebern and Luders too.

Nelliel, Ggio, and the other stepped out too silent greet them. Skullak's and Cirucci's fraccions were very happy that their master were still alive. Suddenly all around everyone the sound of thousand sonido were heard and appearing around was everyone Arrancars that escaped from Las Noches appeared to greet the King and were relieved he was alive.

"Kisuke Urahara!" said Skullak. "So we finally meet." Skullak then raised his sword. "Now let us talk," he said as he brought his blade down.

**Vandenreich Encyclopedia**

Within the ice palace of the Vandenreich, they had their own media room too. Coming in and walking in from of the camera was Haschwalth. He had a pointer with him to use on the large TV screen behind him.

"Hello, everyone. We have just return of our invasion on Soul Society and I'll be explain able the fallen Stern Ritters that killed during it." He took the pointer and tipped it on the screen and played several clips.

"First is Stern Ritter J 'the Jail' Kirge Opie. He was the only Stern Ritter that didn't come with us on the invasion and was taking are care of thing in Hueco Mundo and keep Ichigo Kurosaki from coming to Soul Society. His Vollständig is called Biskiel. He called 'the Jail' because he can create a reishi cage that can hold almost anyone, expect for a fellow Quincy."

"Next is Stern Ritter R 'the Roar' Jerome Guizbatt. His ability 'the Roar' allows him to take on a fearsome ape-like form. He can send out strong sound- based shockwave that can send opponent flying away or kill him like making their heads explode."

"Next is Stern Ritter O 'the Overkill' Driscoll Beri. His ability 'the Overkill' allows Driscoll to become more powerful and stronger from every people that is an enemy, ally, or beast he kills."

"Next are Stern Ritters Y 'the Yourself' Loyd and Royd Lloyd. Do their powers of 'the Yourself' are both similar and different too the Lloyd brothers. Loyd can transform him into an exact physical likeness of another person and can replicates the reaitsu and abilities of an individual. Royd also can transform into an exact physical likeness of another person, but he cane replicate the memories and personality of a individual, which allows him to do a flawless impersonate."

"Lastly is Stern Ritter Q 'the Question' Berenice Gabrielli. Her ability 'the Question' allows Berenice to force opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities."

"Sadly all were killed, but the fought hard and won't be forgotten," said Haschwalth. Then Bazz-B walked by and said, "Yea right Jugo. Like we are going to miss a fool how like the sound of own voice, a loud gorilla man, a bloodthirsty man that only know how to kill, the bold twins, and a lady that don't shut up." Bazz-B walked off laughing. Haschwalth just shook his head at his comrades attitude.

**Sorry again with another short chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed the end of everything that happen in Hueco Mundo. Also out of the six Stern Ritter that were killed, I actually have one remain alive. If you guess who a cookie for you!**

**Next time were will return to Soul Society and the alliance will get started, but first almost everyone will watch what happen to the greatest and most powerful man of all and his final battle. Can the Soul Reapers trust the Arrancars and vise versa. So please review on what you think! **


	6. Legend and Alliances

**Thousand Year Bloody Holy War**

_The Legend and Alliances!_

With in the first Squad meeting room, most of the Captains gather there. All took on injures and had bandages on them. The only Captains there weren't present were Unohana, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Mayuri, and Shunsui. The other were gather around a broken Zanpakuto and grieving over the death of Head Captain Yamamoto.

"The Head Captain's body could not be found," said Ukitake. "It along with everything else was annihilated by the enemy." Then a messenger appeared and said, "Reporting in! Squad Six Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Squad Eleven Captain Kenpachi Zaraki have managed to survive. However, it will be difficult for them to resume their duties as Captain, so we do not even know if the will ever awake."

Then Soifon start to yell about not wanting to hear about it, but Kensei told her to stop embarrassing herself, but she started to argue with him. Then Komamura yelled at her. Kyoraku come in and calm everyone down, since there was tension in the air.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, lets not fight," said Kyoraku clapping and wearing an eyepatch. "Normally, after this all of this you would've gotten a serious yelling from old man Yama. He would say that it's shameful to cry and get anergy in front of relics, you know. The 13 Court Guard Squads weren't created to mourn the dead or to feel sorry for a destroyed Soul Society. They exist to protect Soul Society! We should look forward. After all, we are the 13 Court Guard Squads!"

Kyoraku's speech surprised and gave the confident back into the Captain once again. However, the messenger cough into his hand and said, "If I may speak, a large Garganta has open in the 1st Squad courtyard and the leader of them want to talk to the Head Captain and all the Captains." This surprised all the Captains their, but they when off to find out what the Arrancars want to talk about.

In the 1st Squad courtyard a large group of Arrancars were gather waiting of the Captain. A number of low rank Soul Reepers surround then and either had their hand on the hilt of their sword or already drew them. Leader the Arrancars were of course Skullak. My his side was his wife Cirucci and their personal fraccions. Also there were all the Espada, their fraccions, and the elite Arrancar teams.

Then Kyoraku and the other Captains came walking in and most were surprised with the Arrancars appearance coming here. "Well, this quite a surprises," said Kyoraku. "It good to see you again Mr. Espada." Starrk nodded to the Captain the fought against before.

"Hmm, so it appears you Soul Reapers are in quite a mess like we are," said Skullak. "Yea, we are," said Kyoraku. "Though we here you Arrancars were in the same position like up before we were attack."

"Indeed," said Skullak. "This Quincy attack Las Noches before attack the Seireitei and killed hundred of Hollow it uneven the balance of the three worlds too." "Well, you are a smart one King," said Kyoraku. While quick looked away.

"Enough of this! Why the Hell are you Arrancars here anyway," said Soifon in a hash voice, which anyway Arrancars didn't like at all. "The Reason why were are here is to make an Alliance with you Soul Reapers!" said Skullak. All the Captains and Soul Reapers near looked completely shocked.

"Now were is Head Captain Yamamoto?" asked Skullak. "We have much to talk about." The Captain looked down or looked away. "The Head Captain was killing in battle my the enemy during their invasion," said Ukitake.

The Arrancars looked completely shocked, but Skullak the most. He could not believe the Head Captain the most powerful Soul Reaper got killed. "Impossible!" said Skullak. "How can that be? How did he die? I must know!" The Captain were a bit surprised, but none of them could answers, since they never saw Yamamoto's end.

Then Mayuri came walking in and said, "I believe I can help with that, but I need to make it quick, since I got some busy thing to do." He led his fellow Captain and the Espada and Arrancars back to the first division. Once there he told the only Captain and Espada were allow it see what he was about to show them. The fraccions didn't like it, but the Espada told the, that they will tell what they will see after. Though Skullak somehow was about to persuade Mayuri to at least let the team leader see what they were going to see too.

Going into a room, eveeryone allowed in saw a number of chair, a big screen, and a movie projector. "During that Head Captain's fight I was about to record it," said Mayuri. "Now I must be off back to my lab." Once the 12th Squad Captain was gone. Ukitake started the projector and everyone waited to watch to see what was going to happen.

_Thing started with the Quincy King holding a bad beaten Kenpachi up with one hand. "This is one of their Special War Potentials, Kenpachi Zararki," said the King. "Look at him now. How Weak! It seems that I really overestimated you. Now sleep, Soul Society is about to end." _

_ Then crashing down with Head Captain Yamamoto with burning flames surrounding him. "It's been over 1000 years Juha Bach. I came here to Annihilate you! _ Most of the Captain and Espada were a bit happy to finally know the name of the Quincy Leader.

_Then from above three of the Stern Ritter came at Yamamoto. However, Yamamoto didn't look worried and unleashed a massive flame that shoot up in burned the three Quincy. _Everyone watching was amazed or frighten of Yamamto's power. Skullak felt like he saw something similar to this before and remember during the Winter Wars, Yamamoto almost did the same thing to Harribel's fraccions, but a weaker version.

_"You stupid fools," said Juha. "This is what happens when you meddle in my battles." Yamamoto then looked to Juha and gave a glare. "What?" asked Juha. "Those eyes seem to want to say something." _

_ Then Yamamoto strike and was about to land a hit of Juha's left arm injuring him. "You haven't changed Juha Back," said Yamamoto. "Your nasty habit of thinking nothing of your subordinates. This is where it all ends." _After hearing that, Skullak already had a hating for Juha because for not caring about him followers, not ever his high ranking ones.

_"You've really gotten old Shigekuni Yamamoto," said Juha. "The way you lose yourself to anger though that does harken back to your days of youth." "SILENCE!" yelled Yamamoto unleashing another blaze of fire my swing his sword. Then Juha reached for his cross and drew something. _

_ "So you've finally drawn it," said Yamamoto. Juha was holding a great sword with a quite a long handle and the crossguard shaped like a bird. "It seems like you're saying that you were waiting for me to draw it," said Juha._

_ "Why do you think I was waiting for it?" asked Yamamoto. "Your blood, flesh, sword, soul, and very bones. It was so I could crush it all to dust." Then Yamamoto swung his sword down and all the flames disappeared. _This surprised half the Captain and all the Arrancars.

"_Bankai, Zanka no Tachi!" (__**Longsword of the Remnant Flame**__) In his Bankai, the blade takes the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire. _Almost everyone like shocked, surprised, and a bit confused at the appearance of the Head Captain's Bankai.

"Bankai?" muttered Skullak to him. "The Bankai just dispersed all the flames and left behind a little charred Katana?" Skullak said the same thing as the blonde hair Quincy.

_ "Don't underestimate it!" said Juha. " Zanka no Tachi is a Bankai with every bit of the man's flames sealed into that katana. It's the end of everything it touches. Everything it cuts is burnt out of existence with tits flames. It is a true blade of fire." _Here that half the Captain and all the Arrancars felt scared of the Head Captain powers were like.

_ Yamamoto seemed to grin a bit and said," I see, you've seen this Bankai once a thousand year ago. I wonder is it the same as back then? Whether or not it's the same as it was a thousand years ago, let's test it out on your body."_

_ Yamamoto held his blade up ready for battle, which Juha narrowed his eyes. Yamamoto stepped forward first and strike at Juha, but the Quincy King was about to back away and his cloak got a small cut in it. Yamamoto swung downward, but missed Juha, however created a large cut into the ground. _

_ "The Edge!" said a surprised Juha. "Correct," said Yamamoto swing at Juha again, but missed. "Zanka no Tachi, East: Kyokujitsujin! (__**Rising Sun Edge**__) All the flames that I possess are concentrated on my blade's edge. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated into nothingness. Without a trace!"_ Many of the Arrancars were shocked and surprised by something like that.

_ Yamamoto strike again and said, "Even the defense the you Quincy possess, not even your Blut can stop it!" Juha just smirked and said, "How boring. In other words, if I don't touch your blade and just cut you directly, I'll be fine." He dodged and when to strike that Yamamoto. However, something happen. Yamamoto looked unharmed and when Juha looked to his sword, half of the blade was gone. _

_ "How Foolish," said Yamamoto. "Were you not listening? I've already said that this is Zanka no Tachi, East. If there's an east, there will be a west. I suppose I have no choice. I'll make it visible to your eyes as well." Them Yamamoto was covered in flames. " Zanka no Tachi, West: Zanjitsu Gokui! (__**Remnant Sun Prison Garb**_) _Its heat reaches fifteen million degrees. Now you cannot even touch me. Now that I've unleashed my Bankai thin of both my body and blade as the embodiment of the Sun!" _Half the Captain and all the Arrancars could believe what they were see and heard.

While the Arrancars were shocked, Skullak narrowed his eyes and though something was not right. _"Flames at 15,000,000 degrees! There's no way that such an absurdly high temperature could be visible in the form of flames. Is it an illusion? No, it's the overwhelming power of this reiatsu such that the reiatsu blowing off looks like flames. So this is the true power of Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto!" _

_ Yamamoto breathed out and said, "Well, then. Let's end this, Juha Bach. If this don't end soon, then together with you, myself, and all of Soul Society will burn to ash." _

_ Then Yamamoto started to walked to Juha, while the Quincy King was lose in thought. "What's wrong?" asked Yamamoto. "Are you just going to stare? No, that question was a bit mean spirited. With your sword broken, you have no techniques left. It's not surprising that you're unable to move. Its fine if you want to run. I'LL JUST CAPTURE AND KILL YOU!" _

_ Juha looked shocked for a moment , then Juha create a Heilig Pfeil and fired it. However, Yamamoto easy bashed it away and said, "That's right. Your sword is broken after all and your are just left with arrows now. Well, then Let's Go!" _

_ Yamamoto jumped and head right to Juha. Then Juha held his right hand out. "What that?" asked Yamamoto. "Noting will work against me!" "Don't think that a Quincy's battle techniques are limited to just Quincy cross and Heilig Pfeil." _

_ Then Juha created which appeared to be scrolls with roman numerals on them. " Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger! (__**Church Hymn: Saint Ward**__)" Then several towering columns of Reishi, shaped like the Quincy Cross, erupt upwards in a circular formation around the practitioner. _

_ Yamamoto was surprised by this. "Among all of the Quincy offensive and defensive techniques, this is the spell of great protection," said Juha. "If you step inside here, the Light of God will tear you asunder!" _

_ "I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK!" yelled Yamamoto. Then he stabbed his blade into the ground. "Oh corpses, ashes of the dead scattered by my flames. Lend me your aid. For a spell I shall grant you the pleasure of battle. Zanka no Tachi, South: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin! (__**Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead**__)" Raising form the ground and tearing apart the Kirchenlied were a massive army of black, burned up skeleton corpses. _Everyone watching this couldn't believe there eyes on what they were see.

_As Juha watch the corpses rising , he said, "What...Just What is This? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" _"_Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin," said Yamamoto. "From the ashes of those I have slain thus far my blade has given them heat and called them forth. The awakened dead become my hands and feet and chase after those who oppose me until they become no more then dust!" _

_ Juha then laughed and said, "How laughable that the Head of the Soul Reaper cam call forth the dead. You bring disgrace upon the Soul Reaper, Shigekuni Yamamoto!" The corpses when at Juha, but he jumped over then and said, "Don't think that I could be stopped by the likes of this!" _

_ He when to attack Yamamoto, but a small mountain of corpses blocked him. "Your mouth is working just fine, but it seems that same can't be said got your eyes," said Yamamoto. "Take a good look. The one whose arm you just broke and the one whose skull you shattered. Look well upon their faces."_

_ Looking at the skeleton corpse in front of him, Juha saw the appears of a mid-age man with short, smooth, brown hair, a small mustache, and wears an eyepatch and Stern Ritter uniform. "Zeidritz!" Then grabbing Juha's shoulder were tow more skeleton corpses. One appeared as a young man with black hair and wears a Stern Ritter uniform, while the other was a muscular man with short-trimmed hair, a large scar on his forehead, and also wears a Stern Ritter uniform. "Argola! Hubert!" _

_ "How is it?" asked Yamamoto. "The felling of being held down by your own former subordinates." "Shigekuni Yamamoto you Bastard!" said Juha. Then Yamamoto the stated to walk a bit away. "Wait Where are you Going!" yelled Juha._

_ "Don't make a fuss," said Yamamoto. "I'm just making some distance. If you want to kill me, then came at it. Just bring down you subordinated in front of you first." "YOU..." started Juha, but was interrupted by Yamamoto. _

_ "My Bankai, do you regret not stealing it immediately?" _The Arrancars looked confused about what the Head Captain just said and the show few of the Captain looking away or down because their Bankai was stolen by a Stern Ritter.

_ "No, I know," said Yamamoto. "It's not that you didn't steal my Bankai, but rather that you weren't able to, right? You analyze a Bankai's power and by knowing this, you're able to steal it. Am I right? Which is why you're particularly vigilant against Ichigo Kurosaki. He achieved Bankai quite recently and there is still room for it to evolve. I, on the other hand, did not display my real strength even 1000 years ago. You can't steal something you don't know the limits of. It's just simple logic. This is the end Juha Bach." _

_ Then Juha started to scream. "So even you still has a human heart, huh?" asked Yamamoto. Juha glared at Yamamoto and yelled, "Don't Speak Like You Know! I Said It Already! Don't Think That I Could Be Stopped By The Like Of This." Juha the charged right at Yamamoto breaking through the skeleton corpses. _

_ "I can see your tears, Juha Bach," said Yamamoto. Bitter, isn't it? Destroying the remains of your subordinates and still being unable to reach me. Hateful, isn't it? That I would be vicious enough to even call your dead subordinates to the battlefield, BUT ALL OF THAT CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COMPARE TO THE BITTERNESS AND HATRED OF ALL THE SOUL REAPER YOU'VE KILLED!" _

_ Yamamoto held his sword back and said, " Zanka no Tachi, North: Tenchi Kaijin! (__**Heaven and Earth End in Ashes**__)" He slashed right threw Juha. Most of his left arm and a good amount of his mid section were completely incinerated. _

_ As Juha fell, Yamamoto resealed his Banaki and it started to rain. "I...I...wasn't strong enough," said Juha. "I'm sorry , Lord Juha Bach." _

_ As Yamamoto was about to left and stop was wondering what was Juha saying. "I'm sorry that I could not carry out your orders," said Juha lifting his right arm up. "You...What Kind of Monster Are You!" yelled Yamamoto. "Lord Juha Bach!" said 'Juha'. _

_ Then a massive explosion happen behind Yamamoto. He turn to see the explosion coming the Squad One Barracks. "OKIKIBA!" yelled Yamamoto about his third seat. Then appearing behind Yamamoto was Juha Bach. _

_ "Juha Bach you..." though he was interrupted by Juha. "Well, done," said Juha. "Stern Ritter Y 'The Yourself' Royd Lloyd!" On the ground is a tall and rather slender man, whose head is completely bald and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering further surrounded by a dark-colored trim. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak. _The Captains and Arrancars looked shocked at see what happen.

_ Both Yamamoto and Royd were surprised by that. "Being told...that I...did..well," said Royd with tears in his eye. "It's...an..honor." Juha the pointed his right index finger and vaporized Royd, since he was pretty much dead anyway and Juha was putting an end to it. _

_ "You fiend," said Yamamoto. "What have you been doing all this time?" "Do you know what's underneath the Squad One Barracks?" asked Juha, which made Yamamoto eyes widen, since he know. "The Academy's Underground Prison! I went to meet Sosuke Aizen." _This shocked the Captain and the Arrancars, but make them anger since they still hate him very much,

_"I asked him if he wanted to join my ranks as one of the 'Special War Powers', but he calmly refused. Its fine. Now he has an eternity to think about that decision. Now then, while fighting the fake, did you use up you power Shigekuni Yamamoto?" _

_ "Have At You!" said Yamamoto. "Bankai!" Then it disappeared and he saw Juha using his medallion and stole Yamamoto's Bankai. "It's not that you Bankai can't be stolen," said Juha. "It's just that no one other than I can control your immense power. I ordered the late Royd not attempt anthing until I returned. What shall I do? I can use the power of you Bankai to rise the corpses of you own dead underlings Shigekuni Yamamoto." _

_ "YOU!" said Yamamoto as he charged at Juha. Then Juha horizontal cut in the shy and manifest a enormous bow in the air above him, which fired an arrow to the ground. Juha grabbed in which appeared as a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, form a shape reminiscent of the Wandenreich insignia._

_ "Farewell, Shigekuni Yamamoto!" Juha strike at Yamamoto at his left shoulder down to his right hip. For a moment Yamamoto still stood strong, but then his upper half of his body fell to the ground, while his lower half remain standing. _Everyone looked shocked in the way Yamamoto was defeated.

_Juha looked at Yamamoto and said, "You, the so called Elder of the Soul Reaper, it's a pitiful sight, seeing you die like this, Shigekuni Yamamoto. We're leaving, Haschwalth." "Yes, sir," said the blond hair Quincy._

_ Juha about to leave, but Yamamoto grabbed onto his cloak, but Juha sliced his hand off. "Even in death, you don't have any intentions of letting me leaving? How Meaningless!" Then Juha step on Yamamoto's head. _

_ "Shigekuni Yamamoto, you never mange to follow thing through," said Juha. "Why else do you think, I didn't consider your a on of the five warring potentials? Why didn't you heal your left arm? if you had ordered that human girl, she would have undoubtedly done it, but why didn't you? I already know. You just didn't want to depend on a human. I know all about it, even during you battle with Aizen. You were uncomfortable about relying on the human, Ichigo Kurosaki. And now, you try to shoulder not only Soul Society, but the fate of the rest of the world on your shoulder alone. That is why you have lost. You're gotten weak, Shigekuni Yamamoto. The former you was different. Then the 13 Court Guard Squad begin, you were only known as 'Divisions' and were actually just a bunch of murderous thugs, but that was precisely why you were a group to be feared. You who ruled over that group, were a true sword demon. You would do anything it takes to cut down your enemy, someone who couldn't care less for the lives of his subordinates, but all of the changed after the extermination of us, the Quincy. You got thing to protect once you got your hands on some peace. With that worthless justice and pride, this became a group of weaklings. Even in death, you lie there unknowingly, but let me tell you Soul Society is going to be destroyed. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads died a thousand years ago along with us."_

_ Juha unleashed an attack of multiple arrows the destroyed Yamamoto's body and the camera too._ This the screen when blank, everyone presumed it was over. There was slightly in the room and everyone was thinking about that they just watched. Then Skullak stood and said, "Very well then."

Back outside the Lieutenants, fraccions, and Arrancar team were still waiting from there leaders to finish. Neither side were talked with each other and the Soul Reapers and Arrancars kept a bit of a distance from each other, since there still don't like each other.

Then the doors open and the Captains, Espadas, and Team Leaders walked out. Skullak got their attention and said, "My comrades we have come up with a decision and both Soul Reapers and Arrancars will be working together to fight against the Quincy."

Both Soul Reapers and Arrancars looked surprised, but remain silent. "Now to a plan of mine," said Skullak and looked to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, you along with Arturo, Nelliel, your fraccions, the Stuntrons, and Los Monstruos will return to Hueco Mundo and gather our forces they to be ready if the Quincy that to strike our home again."

Grimmjow nodded and he with his two fellow Espada, their fraccions, and the two team left back through the Garganta that was still open. "The rest of us will help out a squad with clear and other thinks." All the Arrancars nodded. "Also Ebern and Luders, I'm going to need all the information the both of you know about this Stern Ritter got it?" Both nodded and said, "Of course sir!"

Skullak smiled, but sighed. He looked back to Kyoraku and asked, "Also got you know how way of the enemy forces you all took out, since I killed on named Kirge, how said he was a Stern Ritter." Kyoraku though for a moment and said, "From what we know a few were killed. Head Captain Yamamoto killed two and Kenpachi Zaraki killed two also."

"I see," said Skullak. "Disappointing since I was only for one to survive so I can get answers." "Actually there was one that survived and keeping prisoner," said Kyoraku. Skullak looked interested and said," Good then I wish like to interrogate this Quincy if you don't mind."

Soifon didn't seem to like that and was about to said something when Ukitake stopped her and shook his head. "I believe were can do the, but first we Captains have something important wait for us to see," said Kyoraku.

"And what would that be?" asked Skullak. "The arrival of the Zero Squad!" Skullak and all the other Arrancars looked at Kyoraku and the Captain. Then heard a small bit about the Zero Squad from Aizen and that all. They couldn't believe they were going to meet the more power Soul Reapers next to the Head Captain soon.

**Berenice's Interrogation!**

In an interrogating room, with a table in the middle with two chairs, several light and a mirror, sat a woman. She is relatively slender and her hair is mostly short and blond, but there are significantly black parts on the left bang. Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Titter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck.

She is Stern Ritter Q 'the Question', Berenice Gabrielli. She barely survived her encounter with Kenpachi, If it wasn't for her Blut Vene, she would have dead when her throat was slice. Her injured was healing, but wasn't completel healed yet. She was also worried about that was going to happen to herself, since she knew she was in an interrogating room.

On the other side of the mirror was a watching room, since people can see what happening and was this heard in the room, which in there was just a mirror. In the room were Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Soifon, who did like this at all.

"Why are we letting an Arrancar do the interrogating?" said Soifon upset. "Now calm down," said Ukitake. "Let give him a change and see what you will do and what will happen." Kyoraku nodded in agreement and was interested to see what will happen.

Then the door of the interrogating open and Skullak with Ebern and Luders enter the room. Berenice looked shcoked to see Skullak, Ebern, and Luders. "You! How are you here?" asked Berenice. Skullak took a seat in the other chair across from Berenice with Ebern and Luders standing my his sides.

"Well, the answers if quite simple," said Skullak. "If it wasn't for both Ebern and Luders, I would have been saved. Your King shouldn't have not try to kill them, then they wouldn't have betray your side and join their true comrades. However, I'm not here to talk about myself. I'm here to talk to you."

Skullak then put a folder on the table and pull out a document. "Stern Ritter Q 'the Question', Berenice Gabrielli, right?" said Skullak. Berenice nodded. Then put five other document with full pictures of the Stern Ritters that were killed in the invasion.

"Out of all of them, you were the only one that survived," said Skullak. See saw the pictures of Kirge Opie, Ryod Lloyd, and his older brother Loyd Lloyd, who appears similar to his brother as a tall and rather slender man. His head is completely bald, and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering which is surrounded by a dark-colored trim. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak.

Next was Jersome Guizbatt. He's is a man of enormous proportions, far larger and more muscular than the average person, with a dark complexion and light-colored hair arranged into cornrows. He exhibits numerous ape-like characteristics, possessing pronounced upper-canines, sharpened fingernails, and patches of dark hair along his forearms and fingers. His attire is a variation upon the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a trench coat, as well as pants and a pair of trench boots.

Lastly was Driscoll Berci. He's a broad, towering man, standing at almost twice the height of the average person, with dark hair which extends downwards to form a chinstrap beard. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat tied at the waist by a black belt, which has a length of chain on either side attached to a single ring at the back. Beneath this, he wears a white cravat and pants, and has black shoes.

"Your probably wonder how I got info on them and how they died huh?" asked Skullak. Berenice nodded and was still shock. "Well, you Stern Ritters underestimated both the intelligences both Ebern and Luders here. Anyway, as for their deaths, I personally killed Kirge myself for all the things he has done to us Arrancars." Skullak said it a bit dark voice, which scared Berenice a bit.

"For Loyd, he was kill my Kenpachi the Squad 11 Captain along with Jersome. Driscoll was completely incinerated my Head Captain Yamamoto, while Royd was killed by your own King Juha, ever if you did his job and could have been saved."

Berenice remained silent, but knew how Lord Juha was, but still silently question about it. "Now you think I'm going to starting question for information, but both Ebern and Luders gave me a good enough of information about the Vandenreich. I'm want to make a deal or a better said what you join my army."

Both Ebern and Luders looked surprised, while Kyoraku and the other Captains looked completely shocked. Berecine couldn't believe what she was here and nervously laughed. "You kidding my right?"

Skullak looked at her seriously and said, "No I'm not. I'm giving you only chance of freedom. Join me and stay a prisoner of Soul Society. I high doubt any of your comrades think you alive, which you are probably forgotten by them. However, join me think will change good for you. It might that awhile, but you will have comrade that will care for you and a leader that will care about you like."

Berenice just stared at Skullak. She want to question him or say something, but couldn't. It made sense Juha is quite unforgiving and only have one change, if your defeated and still live, you basically are executed. Berenice shivered at the thought of that, but still wasn't sure about join with Arrancars.

"I...don't know," said Berenice. "Understandable," said Skullak. "You have all the time to think about will staying in here. However, I'll be going somewhere for a while, but when I return I like to know your answers about this."

Skullak stood and collected his information and put in back into his folder. "Until then," said Skullak and left with Ebern and Luders. Berecine on the other hand, knows she had a lot of thinking to do and question which side to be on. Her fellow Quincy and Juha, who might kill her or the Arrancars and Skullak, who is willing to give a second chance and redemption.

**Well, everyone I hope you enjoyed this and sorry it took me awhile to get done. Also a Happy New Years too all and for the end chapter and stories that will happen for 2014. **

**Anyway I hope you all like the tribute to Yamamoto the great and powerful man of all! He will never be forgotten. Also your also surprised with Berecine living. Well, I got future plans for her and will her pick the right side when the time comes? **

**Next the Zero Squad is coming and the Arrancars about to meeting them. So like alway please revive and tell what you think OK. **


	7. Zero Squad and the Soul Palace

**Thousand Year Bloody Holy War**

_The Zero Squad and Soul Palace!_

Ichigo was have very bad thing happening. First before the Juha left and confused him about not knowing anything about his mother. Second was Bankai was broken and could be fixed. Right now, Mayuri was leader him to where the other Captains were waiting to meet the Zero Squad.

The Captains and Arrancars were outside the Seireitei in front of the Wall of the Seiteitei. Ichigo arrived and was very surprised to see that Arrancars, but without his Zanpakuto he couldn't do anything. However, when Ichigo saw Ebern, he to ask what was going on and why he was there. Skullak however quickly explained that both Ebern and Luders were on his force and he don't need to worry about it.

"Where is this Zero Squad from? What I mean is..." However, Kyoraku interrupted Ichigo. "Why'd they wait until Soul Society in shambles where are they, normally? With the Soul King in the Royal Palace!" "The Royal Palace?" asked Ichigo confused. However, he was the only one. The Arrancars were the same and hardly knew about what Kyoraku was saying.

"Does it surprise you that it is in Soul Society?" asked Kyoraku. "Think back to when you first came here. That wll that suddenly came cashing down. This spirit wall is standing before us now because things nave been rather turbulent as of late, but strictly speaking, it's only meant to be used during state of emergency. Now if it's to be used only in cases of emergency, what was it protecting originally?"

This made surprised Ichigo and Kyoraku pointed up and said, "And here thet come." Then landing before everyone was a large pillar. "This is the Tenchuuren,(**Heavenly Pillar**)" said Kyoraku. "It's the preferred method of transportation for the Zero Squad. Everyone from the Zero Squad is inside that pillar."

"Everyone?" asked Ichigo. "In the cramped space." Most of the Arrancar silently agreed too. "There are no 'soldiers' in the Zero Squad, although caling the five members 'Captains' doen't really do the justice either," said Kyoraku. "Their combined power is greater the all of the 13 Court Guard Squads put together."

Then walking out of the pillar were the five Zero Captains. First was a motherly, cubby woman, next was a very tall man with large pompadour hairstyle, a short man with black hair that is shaven and dyed green of the side of his head, a slender and very youthful woman with long, black hair that is adorned at the back by a large golden ornament in the shape of a crescent moon with numerous small lines radiating outwards, and lastly a large and broad man with a bald head and a long black bread.

Ichigo and most of the their Arrancars had a 'your got to be kidding' looked as the five Zero Squad Captains walked forward. However, Skullak was the only one that looked at them with completely shocked. He can sense that huge reiatsu and couldn't believe how powerful they really are.

"Here we are, were finally here," said the man with a large pompadour hairstyle. "The Awesome Zero Squad is here. It's been a long time, fledgling's of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Are you all eating and sleeping properly?"

"Kinda different from what I was expecting," said Shinji, but then got smacked in the back of the head my the cubby lady. She knew how Shinji was and asked how Hiyori is. At first Shinji didn't knew who she was, but when she mention Hiyori, he started to remain. The woman introduces herself as Kirio Hikifune, the Ruler of Grain. Shinji was shocked at her being Kirio, since to him she must have look different in the past.

Then the very tall man with a large pompadour hairstyle greeting Unohana in a creepy way. He then asked her if she was using the healing techniques he taught her. Unohana said she did, but the guy seem to mock her because a good deal of people were killed.

Then the bald man with a large bread said, "Oh Well! It's really been a long time. You must have a lot to talk about, but do it later." Then Kyoraku step forward and said, "Oh, the members of the Zero Squad really haven't changed Ichibei. So what reason did you come for this time?"

Ichibei looked out in the crowd of Captain and Espada. He eyes looked to Ichigo and Skullak. Ichigo face expression still didn't change, which Skullak had a expression between and shocked and serious look. Ichibei noted Skullak was sweating a bit and his nosed was bleeding. _"So the young King can sense out reiatsu strength until the other could," _thought Ichibei. _"Most Impressive!"_

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki and Skullak Tuma?" said Ichibei. "This time, following the will of the Soul King, wer came to rebuild the 13 Court Guard Squad. However, first of all Ichigo Kurosaki and Skullak Tuma we're going to take you both to the palace."

However, Soifon complained about the situating, but it seem that the Zero Captain were ignoring her. However the man with a large pompadour hairstyle appearing behind Soifon was great speed to no Soul Reapers or Arrancars noticed it. He then questioned about their jobs. The Zero Squad job is to protect the King's Palace, while the 13 Court Guard Squad job is to protect the Seireitei. He told the they have dishonored their names for failing to protect the Seireitei. Then Ichibei hit him on the top of the head and told him to do it later.

Then the beautiful woman step forward and said, "There is no need to. All the ones that were on the list are already here." Attached to her back were a number of elongated, puppet-like arms and four spheres with Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, and the broken Tensa Zangestu.

Everyone looked surprisedly shocked at her. "Only Ichigo Kurosaki, Skullak Tuma, ans his wife Cirucci are left. Unohana try to stop her stating the three were in three of the sphere and its dangerous of them to leave the Seireitei and can't be take away. The man with a large pompadour hairstyle then said that Unohana couldn't recover them completely with her power and Byakuya would die id he stayed. He told her the he will heal them.

Then Mayuri saw Tensa Zangestu and question the women if she break into his laboratory. She said that she didn't and just laid her hands on the door and it open by itself. Those she stated that the lock were much easier to open than the last time she was their and introduced herself a Senjumaru Shutara, the Great Weave Gurad. Mayuri didn't like the at all and Szayel sneakered to himself find it funny, though he does also question about Mayuri's new appearance too.

Skullak and Cirucci didn't seem to have a problem going and Skullak put Starrk in charge until he retrun, since Skullak think this were a perfect chance to finally meat and see how the Soul King was. However, Ichigo didn't. He didn't understand way he needed to going his wounds were not bad.

Ichibei the said, "I know the reason we're taking you the the Arrancar King is different." This confused Ichigo, but make Skullak more interested. "Then a familiar voice said, "HELLOOO! Ahh, I'm so glad, nine timing! You seem to be all together!"

Appearing on a hologram screen coming from the top of Kon's head was Urahara greeting everyone. However Mayuri captured the stuff lion and make the screen better to watch from. Then both Orhime and Chad appeared and greeted Ichigo, which he was happy to see them Ok. Urahara said the he wanted to contact Ichigo earlier, but he communication system wasn't working properly.

Then someone said, "Hey, what's going on in here?" Then Grimmjow came walking in with Arturo and Nelliel. Ichigo was surprised at this. "What that voice!" said Grimmjow. "Kurosaki is that you!" "Ichigo I'm so happy to see you again!" said Nelliel.

Ichigo was quite confused. He was happy see Nelliel, but question what Grimmjow was doing there. Skullak step forward and said," Because I asked him to return to Hueco Mundo and gather our forces to be ready with the enemy strikes next. It appears the also found your friends and help the out, right Nelliel?" Nelliel just smiled, since she was kind hearted and could let them be hurt, which both Arturo and Grimmjow complained about, but Grimmjow could never be mad at his wife.

Urahara the told Ichigo about the alliance with the Arrancars and told him that he doesn't need to help them anymore. Tell Ichigo to do what is best for himself . To think on his own and decide what he really want to do. Urahara then said his goodbye and told one lat time everything is find of their side and will see everyone again. Then the screen when black and the transmission was over.

Ichigo was in deep thought then said, "Bald Guy!" "Oh, me?" asked Ichibei. "If I go to this Soul Palace can my Tensa Zangetus be fixed?" asked Ichigo.

"That's impossible!" said Ichibei. "We can't fix it, but in the palace there is a super Reijutsu ( **Spirit Technique**) that can only be find there and no way else. Using that technique its possible to reforge the sword into something resembling the original."

Ichigo thought of a moment and said, "Ok, then take me to the Palace." Later the group when off, though Skullak put Starrk in charge of the Arrancars until he returns. They found them selves in front of the Shiba's House. Ichigo had an annoying somewhat looking, which Skullak and Cirucci were trying to understand what they were looking at.

Ichigo asked himself what this at this place again, but got yelled at by Kukaku and stated she would not launch it for Ichigo. Ichigo asked what and Ichibei said the Tenchuuren don't have a function to go back to the Soul Palace on it own. Ichigo then asked Kukaku were Ganju was, but she told Ichigo the he became huge and turned into stone, so she can use him to hold the banner. Ichigo found the lame, Skullak had to agree.

After getting everything ready Kukaku launched the Tenchuuren and want flying up. Ichigo seemed to be the one complaining think is was the end, while Skullak holding Cirucci were calm like the Zero Captains.

After leaving Ganju appearing and asked him older sister if she Ok with this. Kukaku was and id he didn't go the next attack will be the end of Soul Society. They had to let him go even it means that their uncle will be sad. Kukaku then told the group of individuals to go back to the training hall and help with the training, since she saved the from of the Rukongai. She told Ganju he's going to fight then time too. He stated to will and left with none other then Kugo Ginjo, Giriko Kutsuzawa, and Shukuro Tsukishima.

Meanwhile, the Tenchuuren landed and Ichigo was pushed out, while Skullak and Cirucci just walked out. All three looked upon amazement at the Soul Palace looked like. "So this is the Soul Palace!" said Ichigo.

"Exactly!" said Ichibei. "You should feel proud! A simple Soul Reaper isn't allowed to come here normally. Well, it's not really correct to call you 'a simple Soul Reaper' actually. Same goes for you Arrancars too. Never have a hollow as enter this place, though called you 'hollows' isn't quite right too, since your both Arrancars."

_"So this is the place Aizen did all he could to enter," _thought Skullak. However, Ichigo was think the same think, but then both looked shock and surprised about something. "Wait a Minute!" yelled Ichigo. "We shouldn't have been able to get here without the Ōken right? When did were use it?"

"I agree," said Skullak. "Sadly our purpose before was to help Aizen to create this Ōken, but since you're the Royal Guards you should have that key right?" Then Ichibei rolled up his sleeves on right arm and help it out saying," It's right here!"

Both Ichigo and Skullak were surprised and confused. "The Ōken is a power given to those chosen to become part of the Zero Squad, which manifests itself into us from the Soul King. It's literally in our bones. In other words there are two ways to enter the Soul Palace. With our permission, which means we don't gave to be here physically as long as were just will it. Or you came make a Ōken, as Aizne attempted to. In other words, using his Reijutsu he tried to recreate one of us."

"He was scheming to create life, assassinate the King, and try to take the throne to basically become a God himself," said Shutara. "Sosuke Aizen is unmistakably the personification of evil. However don't let your guard down, Ichigo Kurosaki and Skullak Tuma. For those Quincies are far more wicked, malevolent, and depraved than he ever was."

Skullak seemed to lower his head a bit and think about a bit on Aizen. Yes, he was evil, but called him the personification of evil was a bit too much. Aizen did at let show a bit of kindness his warriors or comrades and gave them more the one changes to fight and prove themselves as strong fights then Juha does. However, Skullak knew this wasn't the time and was ready to learn why he's here.

**Well, another chapter done. I hope you all the intro of the Zero Squad Captains. So next time will be Ichigo and Skullak going to three of the Zero Squad Captains palaces. So please review and see you later. **


End file.
